


Do I Dare Disturb The Universe?

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: That's All. The Rest Is Just Confetti [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ashara Dayne Lives, BAMF Sansa Stark, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Jaime Lannister Westeros Unofficial History Nerd, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Ned Stark Lives, Past-Jaime Lannister & Elia Martell, Protective Jaime Lannister, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Road Trip In Westeros, Sassy Arya Stark, Talisa Maegyr Is Actually Rhaenys Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Arya spoke too loudly, Sansa said nothing, Podrick was trying to look on the brighter side this outcome and Gendry was just utterly confused about the whole situation. They were lucky that Jaime had kept his promise to Ned Stark and smuggled them all out of King's Landing before dawn broke.If not, well Jaime did not want to think about that outcome if it hadn't come to him smuggling children out of King's Landing. Not one bit.(or Jaime takes on keeping two Starks alive while on the run. All the while, Ned Stark tries to keep the biggest secret he's ever kept from slipping to Robert as a war for the Kingdom begins again.)





	1. Yes, I Will Disturb The Universe (Thank You Very Much)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Ned Stark's death during the time in the Red Keep, it will diverge from that entirely. It will stick with the show but I'll be adding some of the lore of the books as I am currently reading the second one. Podrick will be his Book! Canon's age. Just to be surrounded by kiddies cause why not?
> 
> Each chapter there will be a quote for it, sometimes there will be two. Who's to say? It will switch from POV's of different characters but mostly it will stay with Jaime's.
> 
> The title of the story is from a quote by TS Eliot.   
Hope you guys enjoyed it!

_“I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve.”_

_ **― J.R.R. Tolkien, [The Fellowship of the Ring](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/3204327)** _

* * *

Keep them alive is what Ned Stark had told him before felling the Red Keep with his two daughters in the dead of night.

_Keep them alive_, how was he supposed to keep four children alive if they weren't even listening to him in the first place. Arya spoke too loudly, Sansa said nothing, Podrick was trying to look on the brighter side this outcome and Gendry was just utterly confused about the whole situation. They were lucky that Jaime had kept his promise to Ned Stark and smuggled them all out of King's Landing before dawn broke. 

If not, well Jaime did not want to think about that outcome if it hadn't come to him smuggling children out of King's Landing. Not one bit.

Ned _fucking _Stark entrusted him with his two daughters and the bastard of Robert Baratheon? If Jaime didn't know any better, he'd thought he was having some sort of stroke. But alas it was the truth and the truth got him here in the first place. All because he couldn't let children die in the Red Keep once again. He wanted to curse Elia's ghost but he coudn't bring himself to do the deed, aloud or silently. 

He took a long walk in the dead of night to see the Lord Hand in the tower. He saw Jory guarding the entrance and asked for an audience. 

Jory Cassel looked suspicious but nevertheless took him for a private audience with Ned Stark. 

"My Lord," Jory announced. "Ser Jaime Lannister is here to see you. Says that it is of utmost urgency."

_That wasn't even half of it Cassel_, He thought to himself before hearing Jory be excused by Stark, leaving both men alone. He could feel the great Valerian steel sword on his back-_Ice_, Arya had told him once they were away from the capital and in the woods. It teetered him to the present and to his oaths, his promise to Stark. _To keep my children safe and Gendry Waters as well, keep them alive_ _as you did to her_...

He kept one child alive for sixteen years, he can keep three as well. Can he? 

Jaime had told the secret to Ned Stark and the Northern Lord of Winterfell told Jaime his secret as well. He had wanted to call bluff on Ned's words but he could see the weight of it all, the same one that Jaime held for sixteen years. It was then that Jaime agreed to help Ned Stark and that night, he awaited Ned's instructions, one of them was to meet with Lord Varys. The Spider knew the truth, had helped Jaime the first time under Elia's words and Jaime gave Rhaenys to a Dornish soldier telling him with the words of the Princess that-_"This is Ashara Dayne's bastard daughter. Give her to and this to the Lady herself, to no one else."_

That was the last time he had seen Rhaenys Targaryen, who became the bastard daughter of Ashara Dayne. That was another secret Jaime kept, that Ashara Dayne had 'died' only to leave on the sea and never step foot after the death of her Princess. While Jaime kept the secret for years until he had gone to Ned Stark in that damn tower.Then he tasked Jaime with escaping the city with his children. Sansa and Arya who kicked and screamed practically all the way from the city to the woods begging Jaime to let them go but he wouldn't. He had enlisted the help of Ilyan Payne's cousin, Podrick to help get Gendry. Once the small ten year old came back with Gendry, they fled by horses. Gendry took Podrick while Jaime took the Stark girls on his horse, leaving the city by night. Before leaving, he had cut their hairs, Arya's hair was gone, making her look bald while Sansa's was cut to around her chin. Sansa and Arya weeping silently at their locks of hair drifted into the night. He had Sansa and Arya change into loose shirts that looked big on them and breeches, before giving them cloaks to wear. 

Their heads were now nothing but chunks of hair and crudely cut by Jaime. _But they are alive_ He told himself. _They do have hair but they are alive._ Varys gave him some dye for Jaime and Sansa's hair to color but it would only last them a short while. It was a brown coloring, one he used on Sansa's hair as well, hiding the red. Brown haired, while Arya hid herself as an eleven year old boy.

"Where are we going Ser?" It was young Podrick who asked, a boy of ten with hopes of being a knight. Jaime didn't mean to drag the boy but he had wanted to come along, asking to be squired by Jaime himself. "Dragonstone," He responded. 

It was the right idea in Jaime's head. Plus, Stark already sent a letter to Stannis probably about whatever he had put in there. The point was, it would be better to come to Stannis Baratheon and stay there until Jory Cassel got to Robb Stark's camp. He would tell the events to the young Lord Stark, they would see the truth in Dragonstone and everything would alright. It was a fool proof plan in Jaime's head. 

"Why?" It was the youngest of Stark's girls-_Arya_, Jaime reminded himself-that spoke with the bite of a young pup. Jaime resisted the urge to snarl but he did not hold back his bite towards the young girl. "Because Lord Stannis at least can help us get a message to your older brother. It's safe there. We are going. _End of discussion_." He could hear some grumbling from Arya as Sansa shifted in front of him, not making any sound as her blue eyes looked on forward. He could feel Arya's small hand shift as she released then gripped the front of his shirt on his torso. 

He let out a breath through his nose as the sky darkness covered them from their enemies as they went to the shores of Blackwater's Bay. He was thankful that Varys had told him that a "friend" would be available to take him and the children away. He did not tell where he would take the children, making it seem that Winterfell would be the place he would take them. Not to Dragonstone which was were Ned Stark wanted him to go, not knowing if Varys could be trusted with such vital information. 

Jaime could still hear Arya's question echo in his head. _Why?_ _Why you? Why are you helping us Kingslayer?_

_Because I can't let you become the next ghosts of The Red Keep like Elia and little Aegon,_ the words never left his mouth.

This was going to be a long trip to Dragonstone.

* * *

"Where are they?" The Queen had asked him. It was the third time she had asked him that question after locking him in the dungeon. 

Jory and just three of his men were far away now to Catelyn and Robb's side. Jaime Lannister was probably long gone as well with his children. He prayed night and day for their safety, that they made it far away from Robert's reach. Never in his years that he would pray for Jaime Lannister but he and Jaime had been playing a similar game all these years without knowing it. He prayed to his Gods.

"Lord Stark! Answer the question, where are they?" Robert Baratheon yelled out in pure fury. Still, Ned Stark gave a painful shrug and kept his mouth shut tightly as Robert raged and Cersei Lannister looked down upon him with pure hate. 

"I think I may be of help my liege," Came the smooth voice of Littlefinger. Ned could see the outline of his form, the way he stood as he presented Robert with a secret. Ned's stomach tightened as he could hear Littlefinger's voice tutting, telling him, _You shouldn't have trusted me. Foolish wolf. _

"They are headed to Dragonstone, a letter intercepted that was on the way to Stannis. It seemed our Lord Hand was trying to gather forces. To overthrow you if you can read the lines truly, my King." 

_Lies! All of them lies! _He wanted to shout but did not. 

"Is that so?" Robert asked Littlefinger. He turned to Ned and all he could see was a man that held no recognition to the boy he grew up in the Eyrie. "Well, I'll have to make sure Stannis knows where is allegiance lies with."

"That might be where Jaime is headed with the girls," Cersei Lannister said as if she was offering support and not silently torturing Ned even more with her words. "Shall we send some men to stop them and bring them back?"

Robert nodded, his eyes darkened. "For now, you Lord Stark will be in here for the remainder of your days."

Ned did not find it a bit reassuring but it was better than dying. He prayed to the Gods to protect his children that were scattered to the wind and to guide Jaime in protecting his girls. The last thing he needed was seeing Jaime Lannister be dragged back here in chains, sitting in a cell next to his. 

* * *

The person who smuggled them from King's Landing by boat to Dragonstone was the Onion Knight. A smuggler, he told Jaime and his name was Davos Seaworth. 

Arya still asked too many questions long with Podrick. Gendry and Sansa just stayed silent. The necklace that he had kept, one that belonged to Elia felt heavy around his throat as King's Landing drifted far away from his sight and headed to the direction of Dragonstone. 

Davos humored the children, his eyes bright as he told stories of Dragonstone for Arya and Podrick's attention. Gendry just looked out to the water in amazement and Sansa was sullen, sitting by herself. Jaime knew that the eldest daughter of Ned Stark wanted to marry Joffery, her heart set on marrying his nephew. Some part of him expressed relife that it wouldn't come to that, Joffery, no matter how beautiful he looked was a monster underneath. He remembered how he laughed at the way one of Tommen's kittens died as he crushed it. It reminded Jaime of the way Aerys laughed at the burning body of Rickard Stark. 

He did not want Joffery to be on the throne. Jaime couldn't have the kingdom be ruled by another Aerys.

After the children prattled to Davos, Jaime announced that it was time for bed. It would not be a long trip to Dragonstone but the children needed to sleep before some chaos interrupted that, so Davos offered his quarters for the children. Once there, he sat them down.

"We must find new names to not draw any attention to ourselves while on Dragonstone. Your father may thing Stannis is a friend and I hope he is but if he sides with his brother, we must be ready for it." Jaime told the children. It was best to be honest to them, keep them alive with honesty was better than lies to some.

They thought for a while until Podrick was the first to tell, "Arthur, after Her Arthur Dayne." He said shyly. Jaime smiled at that. Gendry was up and he seemed to have Arya's help with his name as he wanted to be called, "Orys. Lady Arya says that he was my ancestor." 

Jaime thought it was an irony but did not comment on it. A Baratheon hiding and maybe seeing the last dragons that the first Orys pledged himself to during the Conquest. Arya liked to be called Selene and Sansa was to be called Alayne. 

"What about you, Ser?" Sansa asked him. Jaime shrugged and said, "Jason."

Arya pulled a face. "Jason?" 

Jaime nodded his head, explaining to the eleven year old, "Jason, as in Jason Lannister my ancestor." 

"What will our story be Ser?" Gendry asked him. Jaime blinked. "Story?"

The kids all nodded their head, looking at Jaime as if he was tiring them. If anything, they were trying him but Jaime held his tongue once more. "Yes, it would be strange to find a grown man with four children trailing behind him like ducklings. What is our story Ser?" 

Jaime wracked his brain until the most obvious one came to him. "You'll be my children."

"Your children?" Arya said, her nose scrunched up again. Jaime couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes. "Yes. It makes sense and nobody would deny it. I'll just say that you all were from two different mothers and that I came to be in service of Ser Davos. They won't question me and or any of you. That is our story."

Sansa's lips were pursed and nodded her head. Arya looked like she wanted to argue but knew that whatever argument she could make wouldn't be ay good for them. Gendry and Podrick shrugged, sleep already trying to take them to answer Jaime back. He stood up. 

"Alright, gets some sleep. If we're lucky, Lord Stannis will have beds waiting for us at Dragonstone."

_If they were lucky..._

* * *

He did not like the Red Woman. It seemed that the Stark girls as well did not seem to like her as well.

Jaime had quickly checked Sansa's hair and after checking to see no Tully red, they left the ship that was docked and headed straight to the ancient castle that Targaryens lived in. Davos took them up there, talking about how the girls would like to meet Lady Shireen who was around Arya's age. But as they got closer, Davos told him in a lower voice for only Jaime's ears to keep himself at distance with Melisandre. 

Now he could see why. 

Lady Selyse was a devoted follower of Melisandre's God. Jaime and the Stark Girls looked warily during the dinner table at how Lady Selyse seemed keen to have them all follow R'Hollo. Jaime wondered if coming here was a mistake. He would soon find out a day into their stay that it was. 

Lord Stannis knew their identities but Jaime told the children to never state their aliases to the Lord or his Lady Wife, no matter how charming they were. They all seemed to heed his words, giving them smiles but making sure nothing would be dropped on them. Lady Shireen was a playful thing and pretty despite the scales on the half of her face. Arya and Sansa seemed to take the young girl under her wing, trying to help Shireen unlock Dragonstone's mysteries. 

They would still avoid the Red Lady's looks, and Jaime would try to suppress the urge to say something sarcastically at the lady in the red dress. The first night they stayed, he pulled the four children into his room for a meeting of sorts. 

Arya said it well, "She's crazy. Both her and Lady Baratheon" 

Jaime wasn't going to scold her because he felt the same way. "We need to be cautious about her. Do not go anywhere with her or Lady Selyse and if you cannot escape, bring another then come to me. I have a feeling that Dragonstone isn't going to be friendly for a lion, a squire, a stag and wolf pups." And Jaime wished it wouldn't be true. Too bad he was right. 

The next night after another tense dinner, one that had Davos not meeting his eyes and Shireen looking fearful for a child of only ten years, it sent bells ringing in Jaime's ears. Lord Stannis kept asking questions about Winterfell, ones that Sansa and Arya cryptically replied much to Jaime's relief. It was then later that Jaime was awoken by small hands shaking him that he abruptly woke up and ready to attack. It was Arya, her sword in one hand and a scared look. Jaime was up instantly, putting his boots on as Arya whispered words to him. 

"I snuck into his solar, I know I wasn't supposed to." She said apologetically but her eyes were fierce. "But, he doesn't mean to help us. Robert Baratheon, he offered him something too Stannis, don't know what. But he told Robert where we were and that he said that Ned Stark sent him a letter. They're going to kill my dad and then they're going to kill us!" She was shaking and all Jaime could do in that moment was hold the girl tightly as she cried. 

"We need to leave this place, go wake up Gendry and Podrick. Pack anything you can, I'll go wake up Sansa." Jaime said to her. Arya nodded trying to put on a brave face as she left. He quietly went to Sansa's room. 

She was sound asleep as he opened the door but woke up as Jaime shook her gently on her shoulder. Her blue eyes flew open and looked at Jaime with striking fear. "Get up, we're leaving." Sansa wanted to ask more but Jaime shook her head. She grabbed her bag that Shireen gave to her a day into their stay here on this isle. 

Jaime grabbed her small hand and tugged her quietly. They found Gendry holding Podrick on his back, the young boy's eyes still filled with sleep. Next to Arya was little Shireen who had a bag with her and a cloak. Jaime looked utterly confused at the added addition of Shireen. She tugged Jaime's free hand which was his left, her eyes wide and alert. "We have to go. She'll hurt you all, we have to go. This way!"

He let little Shireen Baratheon lead Jaime and the children into one of the secret passages out of Dragonstone. A few steps down that were spiraling and finally spilled into the rocky bottom of the land that holds the old Targaryen castle. Jaime held the rocky wall open to the children until Arya jumped out. Jaime held Arya in his arms as she protested but he hushed her along with Sansa wholesaled told her little sister, "Shut up Arya!"

Jaime told them to both shut their mouths and they continued to walk being guided by Shireen down the steps to the docks. Jaime realized where they were going when he spotted Davos running towards them. He had half a mind to use Ned Stark's sword that he had hastily put on his back once again with his cloak over it, hiding Ice when Davos looked alarmed to see Shireen and then at Jaime and Jaime's group of children. He held Arya and could feel the point of her own sword. If he could not reach Ice then he will have to use Arya's sword to defend the children. 

Davos held his hands up in a gesture of surrender as he neared them. "Shireen gave me a note as I left, I waited here until she came with all of you. She asked me to help her new friends." He looked at Sansa and Arya who was twisting to look at Davos, difficult as it was considering it was night. Jaime exhaled but the fear was still there. 

"We need to go quickly unless you'd like your body to be missing a head onion knight," He said to the older man. Davos indeed agreed with that sentiment and headed with Jaime and the children following quickly behind them. 

They boarded the ship, the same one they left King's Landing and now leaving Dragonstone in the dead of night, the dread of having two Baratheon's after them now setting int Jaime's mind as Davos and him sent the children under and they both took to getting the sails down for the winds to take them away. One the sails were down, the winds did just that and the children went back up from their place as the ship started to beat against the waves. 

Jaime could hear the children panicking slightly about where they would go and only one place Jaime could see that could cause slight alarming to the children and Davos. For now, Jaime would keep his mouth shut for now until they left Dragonstone behind them a good stretch. Then he would say where to go, where to hide until it was safe enough to send a raven to the Starks.

The wind took them away with the night clouding their escape.

* * *

On a ship leading away from Essos, Talisa looked at her Aunt. She was a beautiful maiden, her dark black hair still that but with hints of grey streaking it now but she was still beautiful that was a true tale but she also had the heart of the Mother. One that kept giving and protected her children. 

Talisa was one of them and now, so was the silver haired girl clutching her dragon eggs close to her. Daenerys Targaryen had been found by Ashara Dayne and accompanied by Jorah Mormont. A wide girl of sixteen years, Ashara quickly took them inside the ship that she had gotten ready to sail these past weeks. Talisa was surprised to find the young girl shy towards her and she kept calling Talisa by her actual name. 

"Rhaenys," She only heard that name in the quiet of the night by her Aunt Ashara in the early days of the escape, the early years until she settled with the name Talisa of Volantis. 

She was older than her Aunt, the daughter of Queen Rhaella. She was eighteen, only a few moons away from turning nineteen. She was older than her brother Aegon who died before his first nameday. Rhaenys had her ghosts with her wherever she went as she helped save whoever she could. She would dream of the Red Keep, of sitting on the throne and deciding the fate of the ones who caused such grief to her, the ones who killed her mother and brother. Her father... he was a subject she would rather shut away forever. 

Now, they were sailing home, to her mother's home and that of her Aunt Ashara. 

They were sailing towards Dorne. 


	2. The Three Dragons of Westeros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jorah's bit of backstory on how they fled from Viserys. Ashara and Rhaenys return to Dorne giving her mother's family a heart attack in the process. 
> 
> Robb wants to go and fistfight his namesake while Jon has to deal with the fact that he isn't a bastard but a Prince. Friendships are somewhat made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter folks! This one turned angsty with Rhaenys' daddy issues and some wariness of Westeros because of the Rebellion. Dany is a sweet kid and just wants to get to know her niece like any aunt would. The Starks just need some time to figure shit out. Not to be confused, I made Asha and Yara twins, older sister to Theon obviously.  
All in all, a good long chapter. Don't own the quote, obviously! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter everyone!

_"Will you make a song for him?"_

_"He has a song. He is the prince that was promised, and his is the song of ice and fire. There must be one more. The dragon has three heads."_

** —Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, A Clash of Kings, George R.R. Martin **

* * *

Rhaenys Targaryen was someone that Dany never thought she would ever see. She, like everyone in Westeros, thought the daughter of Rhaegar and Elia was dead. Not likely as she was very much alive talking to Ashara Dayne. Jorah had been suspicious of Ashara at first, both were travel-weary from the distance they had placed themselves and her brother, Viserys. She had not wanted to marry Kahl Drogo and one final hit from Viserys was enough to spur Daenerys to leave. She had secretly back some rations of bread and water, clothes as well. She entered Ilyrio's room to try and find a map, what she found was something greater.

A chest filled with five dragon eggs. Viserys never knew them but Dany did and if Viserys had dragons, who knows what would become of the kingdom he would want to take over. Instead, she took the eggs, all five of them into another bag filled with her clothes and ran far away. She was found by Jorah who was coming to be in service to the Targaryens. She had begged him to take her away from her brother and he did. They disguised themselves as a sellsword father and his sixteen-year-old daughter traveling to Volantis. Once they made it after almost a month of traveling, it was decided that they would find a ship. They would not be safe here and they did after Jorah noticed a woman with violet eyes.

He and Dany found the dark-haired woman by the ship, a tall ship ominously named _The Blackfyre_. Why it felt ominous to Dany and Jorah, she did not know but Jorah did. It sent a shiver down her spine. She will know later, much later but for now, she saw Jorah talk to the woman. Whatever they talked made the woman nod her head quickly. Jorah had called Dany by her false name, "Dyana, come! We are leaving!"

She had made a run to Jorah and almost wept in relief. She was leaving! Truly leaving Essos and Viserys behind in the dust!

Once they entered the ship, the hood on her cloak was kept on until they left the port. That was when introductions were made and Dany's world was turned on its axis.

"This is Lady Ashara Dayne," Jorah motioned at the woman with the pretty violet eyes and grey streaked hair that was still black as a crow. She bowed at Dany. Then it was another woman, who was a few years older than Dany. She looked warily at them both, especially Jorah and she talked to the other woman in a rapid language that she did not understand. Dany held the eggs closer to her.

The younger woman's eyes widened. "This," Ashara said, pointing to her companion. "Is my niece, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen-Martell."

The world as Dany knew flipped upside down that very moment and maybe, it also did for Rhaenys.

Once the sails were set and they were far away, a good mile so to speak from port did the adults make a compromise. "Dany and Rhaenys can take the cabin," Jorah said and Ashara agreed with much to the arguments of both girls. "We need to take care of you both, me and Ser Jorah will be fine bellow," Ashara told them. But Rhaenys or Talisa ash they would call her outside the cabin did not agree.

"All four of us can stay, it is not that hard," She pointed out that Jorah and Ashara can share the larger bed while she and Dany can take the cots. Dany agreed, anxious to at least have someone who knew how to fight there to protect them. Jorah relented and so did Ashara. The captain made no point of attention to the argument of what was occurring between the "family".

Some days Dany felt tongue-tied to speak to her niece. She looked nothing Targaryen but somehow embodied it. Still, it seemed that Rhaenys seemed wary of Dany and she was confused about as she told Jorah. 

"She is nervous," Jorah told her. "Just like you are. You are both going back to a place that wants you dead, but try to get to know her a bit Dany." Always wise, Ser Jorah who seemed to treat her like he was her own child. She did not mind, she never had a father before.

_I am trying, aren't I? _She thought to herself in the dead of the night. She could hear Jorah's snores and Ashara's breathing, both sleeping. She was awake. Dany could hear the waves hitting the ship, the mighty _Blackfyre_ as it lulled the passengers to sleep. Not her though, she was wide awake with the fear of Viserys breathing down her neck. She could feel the heat and anger as if Viserys was there. Right behind her waiting to rip her throat out for her defiance.

Suddenly the door opened and closed sending Dany to wake up and almost crying out. But it wasn't Viserys in all his anger, it was Rhaenys who looked startled by Dany's sudden readiness to attack her.

"Bad dream Dany?" She murmured. It might be the first time, days even since Rhaenys actually used her real name. Usually, it was "Good morning Dyana" or "Hello Talisa" in return. Even in the cabin, she would never utter her true birth name and when Dany called her real name, Rhaenys would just look at her with a glazed look in her eyes. A look that would only be described as someone not wanting to hear that name.

Dany could only nod her head. It wasn't a dream, more like a foreboding thought that kept plaguing her. Rhaenys walked towards her and Dany could see that sleep seemed to evade her niece as well. Dany motioned for her to sit down, making space on her small cot. Rhaenys smiled and sat down. Dany could feel her toes touching Rhaenys' right thigh. 

She did not know what compelled her to talk, but it was better than the silence.

"Did you know Viserys?" She asked her niece. It was the only thing that seemed to be stuck in Dany's mind and the reason for her question about the brother that she left behind. Rhaenys face contorted in what must have been concentration in her face focusing on the question Dany spoke. Finally, she gave Dany a wisp of a smile. "Faintly, but I was merely a child when I was whisked away from the Keep. I remember him faintly, I remember that Viserys was cruel to me. Maybe it was just childish taunts," Rhaenys waved the notion away but it made Dany's stomach turn like a whirlpool.

"He is cruel," Dany whispered. She hugged herself, rubbing her arms up and down as if the cabin grew colder. "He used to warn me that if I made him angry, the dragon would wake up. He isn't a dragon, far from it."

"Some called him the Beggar King," Rhaenys suddenly said. Dany looked at her with shock. Rhaenys continued. "When my Aunt and I lived in Volantis, years after the Rebellion, we would hear gossip about the last Targaryen siblings, the children of Aerys and Rhaella. The boy, your brother Viserys was called the Beggar King all throughout the Free Cities and probably in Westeros now."

Dany still rubbed her arms, feeling goosebumps on her arms. Rhaenys still looked at her, her brown eyes seemed to see everything inside the soul of Dany. She fumbled with her blanket that she had pushed to her lap when she sat up. "He will not be pleased to hear of my resurrection," The older girl mused.

Dany shook her head. She was correct about that. "He will try to take with fire and blood." Rhaenys nodded in understanding but Dany couldn't help but give her a smile. "What is it?" Rhaenys asked. Dany looked over at the sleeping forms of the older adults. They were still sleeping not knowing the conversation two Princesses were having in the dead of night.

Dany quickly got out of bed and tiptoed over to the basket where she had carefully placed all the eggs inside, hidden away in an alcove. She carefully pulled the basket to her cot. Rhaenys instantly knew what they were, her hand reaching out for a red egg. 

Three of the eggs called to Dany but the other two did not. Now she knew why-one of them was for Rhaenys. The other one, a blue one with white flecks surrounding the egg seemed to not call her which concerned her. Still, she will hatch them. 

"Dragons," Rhaenys whispered in amazement. She looked at Dany in disbelief. "How?"

Dany told her the story. "We will have to protect them all," Rhaenys told her. Dany agreed. These dragons could not follow the same path the others did. They will live and fly. It was a sign, a sign that the Targaryens were once again coming back from the ashes. 

* * *

Dorne was a place that Rhaenys or Talisa would never live to see. Ashara had told Dany stories, all that she knew from childhood about a place that felt so far away. Not a memory, the faint memories she had was of her mother's face and her father's face. Maybe Uncle Lewyn or Uncle Arthur, some of Jaime. None of little Aegon. Ashara had memories of the baby and certainly, Jaime Lannister had some but Rhaenys had none. 

It was now a week into their voyage and the captain told her that another day and they would land in Dorne. A day passed along with another story from Lady Ashara, by the afternoon, Ashara was pointing out Dorne itself from the docks they were getting near. Jorah had put on his armor, his sword next to him and he gave Dany and Ashara their cloaks. Dany's cloak, a brown thing and worn out with dust matched her dyed hair that Ashara and Rhaenys did to disguise the young girl's heritage. The last thing they all needed was the Usurper's spies telling him that Daenerys Targaryen was in Dorne. 

When the ship was in the docks now, thanking the captain and crew, they left with their stuff. Dany had four of the eggs in the bag while Rhaenys had hers. Dany had handed her the egg that night they talked after Rhaenys told her that she could hear it talk to her. "_It is yours. Your dragon._" Dany told her with a smile so bright on her face. She held the egg close to her, hiding it under her bag filled with clothes and rags for injuries. She had kept her rags from her time as a nurse. 

They walked all the way to the Water Gardens. Following Ashara, Rhaenys could see many people, rich and poor waddeling or splashing in the cool garden. "It's pretty," Dany murmured next to her and she agreed with a nod of her head. They were holding hands to not get separated but mostly for Rhaenys' sake to feel teetered to the ground. 

Before Ashara or any of them could make it to the guard a man, a few inches taller than Ashara did a double-take at her. Rhaenys gripped Dany's hand tightly and made contact with Jorah. If anything went bad, she would escape with Dany. She could take care of her. Someone had to at this point in her young life. 

"Ashara?" A man asked looking at her aunt as if he had seen a phantom in her place where she stood. He was closer to her and was looking at her. Ashara nodded and the man grasped her arms in his hands, eyes locked on her face. "Gods it is you? How? We thought you dead-"

"Not hear Oberyn," Ashara whispered to him. "I do not want this to spread, please. Inside the palace, please?" Oberyn Martell nodded. He leads the small group inside, curious about who the other people with Ashara were. He told one of his daughters to alert Doran and Arianne. Once he entered a room overlooking the Water Gardens, is where he found Arianne Martell and his older brother Doran Martell looking at Oberyn with curiosity as to why they were called to his presence. 

"Ashara is back and alive," Oberyn said without hesitation. Doran looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Oberyn beckoned the group forward. They took of their hoods and Doran and Arianne stood up, Doran wincing slightly from the pain. Arianne had her arm griped by her father to help and Oberyn helped with his other side. 

"How is this possible Ashara?" Doran asked the woman in front of him. "We all thought you died after your losses?" Nobody needed to remind Ashara of her losses, her still-born daughter and her brother Arthur. Ashara shook her head. 

"I had something to live for," Ashara said. They sat down, but Ashara and the others did not. It was better this way for them. She told the Martells the story and plan that Elia gave to Ashara and Jaime Lannister years ago. 

"Rhaenys is alive?" Arianne said feeling her father's body shake in disbelief. So much shock in such a few hours for them. If they told them that Elia Martell was live, she was sure both men would have collapsed. "All these years? Why did you not come home? We could have protected you!" 

"It was dangerous and alerting that Rhaenys was alive would have been a threat to Robert Baratheon. You all know how much he detested the Targaryens after what Rhaegar did." But the way she said it to Arianne meant there was more. She was correct with that assumption. 

Ashara introduced the others. There were tears, mostly from her father and Uncle Oberyn hugging Rhaenys. She was grown, years younger than Arianne who was fifteen when her Aunt Elia had died along with her cousin Aegon in the massacer. She hugged Rhaenys, whispering to her, "It is good to see you, little cousin." Her voice breaking slightly. 

Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont were others that the Martells were surprised to see here. Still, they were polite even though her father and Uncle Oberyn were suspicious of the Norhtenman. Arianne was polite seeing that the man was a protector to little Daenerys. 

"There is something that history is getting wrong," Ashara said her eyes full of sadness mostly directed at Rhaenys. They seemed to say, _I'm sorry._ At the end of the tale, Rhaenys got up and left. Dany meant to go after her but Jorah held her back, shaking his head. 

_Rhaenys isn't the only child of Rhaegar alive. Lyanna Stark gave birth to a child, a few days before the Rebellion ended. I helped her and told Ned Stark about it. I wasn't there, I had already left with Rhaenys to Volantis at that point. But the child, it should be alive in Winterfell. Ned Stark kept his niece or nephew alive just like I kept Rhaenys alive. We both made promises to women who are dead to keep their children alive._

Arianne wondered if Benjen Stark knew. Benjen who was always glued to Lyanna Stark's side during the Tourney at Harrenhall. That was until she met him in the Godswood and they ventured around the spooky castle that was burnt years ago. He was still on the Wall and Arianne still unmarried because her heart belonged to a wolf in a frozen place. She got up and followed Rhaenys, finding her in the throne room. 

"I had a brother," She laughed, it was thick with unshed tears. "A half brother that I did not know about." Arianne nodded. 

"Still a brother," Arianne told her. "He is an innocent just like little Aegon was." 

Rhaenys nodded her head knoing her older cousin was telling the truth in all of this. "If he doesn't know, will I have to be the one to tell such a cruel truth to him? Would he even want to meet me and what about the kingdom?"

"All of this will be answered in due time cousin," Arianne said trying to calm the girl's anxiety. She could understand such daunting thoughts. Arianne was heir to Dorne and soon she will have to take up her father's seat in House Martell. "For now, we will see if your half-brother would like to meet. I will make contact with an old friend from the North. From there we will see if they can have us as a guest."

Hopefully, Arianne thought. She had heard the troubling things coming from the capital about ed Stark being held in the cell for being a traitor to the crown and now Arianne knew _why_.

They came back, arms linked and head held high. Rhaenys hugged her Aunt and told her, "you had to protect us, I understand." They wept until the tears dried. 

Doran simply said to his guests, "The Daynes must know and then all of Dorne. Our rightful Queen of Westeros has returned to us." Cheers from Oberyn, Ashara, Jorah, and Dany came, Arianne silently cheered but could not help but feel pity for her cousin. 

None of them noticed the wary smile and shadow that fell over Rhaenys' face.

* * *

This wasn't _real_.

What Ned-his father (his Uncle, his head whispered) it was all a lie. But Catelyn's expression as she looked over the letter said no. It was not a lie because it now made sense to her at least and to Ser Rodrik as well. Not to mention the threats of war coming from Stannis and Robert about harboring a traitor in the name of Jon Snow. Now they knew why Ned Stark was locked away and why he sent Sansa and Arya far away from seeing Ned Stark die.

"I am going to fight the King!" Robb yelled. "I'll punch him in his fat face-"

"No, you won't!" Catelyn Stark said. Her face was full of anger, anger at Ned for hiding such a secret from her and so much guilt over the treatment she did towards her nephew. Her nephew! 

Mother and Son seemed to be in a stand-still when Jon couldn't take it. He got up and walked out ignoring his name being called. 

What was he now? Was he still a bastard? Not really from what his father's letter explained, he was a Targaryen. _Jaehaerys Targaryen-Stark_ to be exact. He wanted to laugh or cry, probably both because Ned promised him that when he came back, he would tell him about his mother. Now he knew. His mother was Lyanna Stark, the sister of Ned and Benjen. Both men were his Uncles and Lyanna was his mother. 

He sat in the Godswood for a long time until heard the sound of boots crunching underneath the dirt. "I do not want to talk Robb," He said to the figure. 

The person sat down next to him and talked, "You have an older sister now."

Jon looked up to see the wistful expression of Theon Greyjoy, the last person Jon thought would be here sitting next to him."I have an older sister, her name's Yara. Not the warmest but she was a better company than my brothers. She had a twin named Asha who died in the crib after she was borne from an illness. Took her away." Je became quiet after the story and Jon could only say, "I'm sorry."

"Didn't know that we had something in common with older sister eh?" The small joke made Jon snort and Theon grinned slightly. "I don't even know I exist. The only brother she knows has been dead for years now. She'll think me a bastard for sure." 

Theon shook his head. "I don't think so. Older sisters, they're tricky to figure out for us little brothers. They say they hate you but if someone tries to do something to the brother, she'll strike the person down, verbally or physically. Maybe she'll see it as well. She lost one brother, I don't think she wants to lose another one."

Theon shrugged after his speech and Jon couldn't help but laugh. "Who knew you were a philosopher Greyjoy?" 

"I know, I surprise myself sometimes," He said to him. "You aren't the only one full of surprises today Prince Jon." He drawled and Jon rolled his eyes. "I take everything back."

"Too late!"

They walked from the Godswood, Jon feeling better from his talk. He had a surviving family member, two more which added to three from the rumors of the children of Aryes alive in Essos. Maybe he and his older sister can try to bring them back? He would like to see the rest of his family alive and safe like his family in the North. But one of their own at the moment was locked away while two others were with a Lannister trying to evade capture. 

As they got closer, both boys could hear arguments from behind the closed doors. Opening it, it was quite clear that Catelyn and Robb were the voices talking loudly.

"We will call House Tully, get the Riverlands ready. If some do not fight with us, they will be seen as cowards," Catelyn said. "I am unsure about the Vale but we will see where they stand."

"What about Dorne?" Jon asked finally returning from his chat with Theon. Both stood side-by-side as they looked at Catelyn and Robb talking about gathering forces to not only free Ned but to place a Targaryen on the throne.

"We will have to talk with them," Benjen told him and everyone. "I'll contact Princess Arianne," He told the Lady of Winterfell. Catelyn gave him a secretive smile and Benjen shook his head.

"We will talk with them and have Jon on the throne," Robb said it as if that will fix everything. No one noticed the looks Theon and Jon seemed to share, uneasy.

None of this could be fixed that simple if Doran and Oberyn Martell announced their plans to put Rhaenys on the throne. It could turn into another Dance of Dragons and Jon did not want that. Westeros itself could not have that between dragons that survived their extinction only to be ruined by their own blood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will switch back to Jaime, Davos and the kids' voyage to god knows where. Also, Ned will make an appearance and answer some questions in a cell.


	3. The Little Isle Gave Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip has some chaos for the kids. They land on a little Isle and cause more chaos. Jaime tells a story while Sansa and Arya get to know the Golden Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter and another quickly in the works but that will be posted next week. Also, quick side notes- there will be a third story that will transition from this story to the next one. But that's in the future guys! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

_“Don't the great tales never end?"_   
_"No, they never end as tales," said Frodo. "But the people in them come, and go when their part's ended. Our part will end later – or sooner.” _   
**― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Two Towers**

* * *

In the second week, Sansa and Arya both got sick. Jaime instantly felt panic because wasn't he responsible for the Stark girls' well-being? Ned Stark had made him protect his two daughters. What was he supposed to do now?

Davos and Jaime devised a simple plan, the rest of the kids would still sleep under and Davos would join them. Sansa and Arya would sleep in Jaime's bed in the captain's room that Davos and he shared, while Jaime slept in Davos' bed. Usually, the kids and one adult slept in the room but with Arya and Sansa under weather, it was best to contain it in one room and away from the other children-especially little Shireen.

Arya threw up and Sansa moaned in the middle of the night. Jaime sprung out of his bed to pick up Arya as she was crying softly. "I'm sorry," She said and Jaime consoled her. The usual confident, wild Arya was tired and sick to the bone. Sansa was sleeping, moaning in her sleep a bit from the pain in her stomach. 

"It's alright Arya," Jaime said to her. "Get out of your clothes, here's a rag and you can borrow my shirt." As she did that, he cleaned the mess and threw it outside into the sea. He returned to see Arya in nothing but her small clothes looking absolutely miserable.

After cleaning herself up and finding his shirt in the bag that he took when they fled the Red Keep, he gave it to Arya. "But you only have two shirts," She mumbled. Jaime nodded then shrugged. "It is fine, you need it more than I do. Take it."

It looked huge on her, swallowing her frame making it looks more like a dress. Jaime and Arya laughed trying not to wake up Sansa. Arya raised her arms up and laughed. "I like my dress, Jaime."

He snorted, ruffling her short hair and picked Arya up. "Try getting some sleep." He told her as he put her in the bed next to her sister. She nodded tiredly, then fell to sleep once more eyes fluttering shut. Jaime decided to get some sleep as well before telling Davos where they should head.

* * *

They were cutting through the Stormlands. Jaime had decided to go all the way to the North. From there, he would contact Prince Doran and hope that the man had enough sense to not want his head on a spike. 

"How are the Stark girls, Arya and Sansa?" Davos asked as he maneuvered the ship. Sansa and Arya were napping after eating bits of bread that they could stomach and some water. "Sleeping. Arya threw up in the early morning hours. We'll need to find them some clothes to wear, Arya's wearing my shirt like a dress," Jaime answered the older man who chuckled.

"How are the boys and Lady Shireen?" Jaime asked in return. He followed Davos' eyes that were looking down at the scene. Podrick and Gendry were training a bit while Shireen observed them with rapt attention. When they finished, Shireen asked them if they could play which they agreed since it was better than doing nothing on the boat. 

"We'll need to stop soon Davos," He told his companion. Davos nodded in agreement. "Storm's End is off the list unless you fancy being gutted to death by Renly Baratheon?"

A shake of his head was his answer. "What about Tarth?" Davos said to him. Jaime raised an eyebrow. "Tarth?" He repeated.

"I met Selwyn Tarth once, good man, he can help us and can be discreet."

"Yes, but will he ignore his liege lord for a bunch of traitors in the eyes of the crown?" Jaime countered back. 

Davos kept his eyes on the horizon as he answered Jaime. "He will. He's a good man, Jaime. He'll help us, help the children."

_I hope your right Davos, _Jaime thought to himself as he watched the sun make the blue sea glitter. 

He walked back after letting Davos continue to man the ship and keep an eye on the rest of the kids. Shireen waved at Jaime and he waved back as he went to check on his two wards. He entered the room and noticed that Sansa was awake, trying to braid her hair but failing while Arya slumbered on her belly. Her mouth was ajar, drool was leaving her mouth trickling down the pillow and probably on her cheek. Sansa turned to see Jaime as he closed the door. 

He never got to talking with both girls. He and the Stark girls kept their distance but now ever since they both got sick, he was possibly the only person they talked within the quarters on the ship. The necklace of Elia Martell was safely fastened to his neck, the gold feeling cold on his chest. 

"Hello," Jaime said quietly as not to wake up Arya. Sansa did not speak but waved her hand as her other hand held a fist full of auburn hair. Her hair was still down her chin but not past it. She gave up the braiding of such short hair and hugged her knees.

"Do you know any stories, Ser Jaime?" Sansa asked as he kicked off his boots. Jaime scratched his chin he hadn't shaved in a while and he could feel stubble starting to grow. It would be better for it to grow, it would help with the disguise. 

"I do," Jaime replied to the young girl. "Can you tell me some? I've grown, well..." She was flushed from her fever and trying to find her words. 

Jaime smiled slightly. "Bored?" Sansa nodded. 

He thought about the stories he told Tyrion when he was just a small child. Thinking, all his mind could conjure up was stories of the old dragons, something that Sansa probably wouldn't want to hear. His mouth betrayed him when he blurted out, "Have you heard the story of Aegon Targaryen? Not the Conqueror but Aegon the IV?"

"From what I remember, he was the one that burned down Summerhall?" Sansa said furrowing her brows a bit. "I've heard his tale. Ser Jaime, can I ask you a question?"

"I thought you wanted to a tale?" He asked the young girl. She gave him a shrug. "I changed my mind."

"Rather indecisive little wolf pup aren't ya?"

"Grumpy lion, I'd say to you," She shot back before trying to apologize but Jaime waved it off laughing. "My father told us that he could not trust King Robert anymore. That he misjudged you and I'd like to know why?"

Jaime did not think that Ned had told anything to the girls about the situation. They never got time to sit and talk bout the situation they were all in on Dragonstone considering that was an entire disaster in itself! Should he tell her? Another part of him argued that he should tell the girl about the dragon that was beyond Westeros safely tucked away and another she called a brother. 

Finally, he relented and told the secrets both he and Ned Stark kept for a long time. 

As he told the tale from the beginning with his pledge to the Kingsguard and halfway through the tale of Lyanna and Rhaegar's marriage there was a shout. Arya mumbled something in her sleep, her face frowning as if wondering who dared wake her up from her slumber. Sansa looked at Jaime with panicked eyes. He grabbed his sword and hoped it did not come down to fighting. The ship did not need to be burned, there were children on board!

Instead, it was Davos who shouted and when he looked at Jaime who came out of the quarters, he flashed him a grin. Jaime looked at where they were now, closer to the docks of Tarth. 

Closer to either safety or danger. 

* * *

Tarth was nothing like Dragonstone which was a relief to Jaime and the children's spirits, it seemed to raise them more. It was bright and warm with the sun shining down on them. It would do well for them, especially Arya and Sansa who Jaime had to carry off the boat with the hooded cloak over their heads. Arya still moaned quietly as did Sansa, their stomachs still not content and even touching their skin Jaime could feel the heat from a fever. 

The guards stopped them as they made their way to the front of Evenfall Hall. Davos took care of this, talking in such a low voice that Jaime couldn't understand. He had the children in front of him, making sure he could see them. As Davos continued to talk and Jaime's anxiety reaching an all-time high, Sansa played with the handle of Ice that was strapped to Jaime's back. Jaime gripped tightly Sansa and Arya's legs to make sure he held them there. He could feel both girls' arms around his neck. Arya dozed off as they walked up to Evenfall Hall, her head resting on his shoulder while Sansa took in the scenery pointing out stuff to Jaime. He listened politely and pointed stuff out that he saw to the young girl. 

The gates opened as men shouted. Davos waved his arm in a forward motion and Jaime herded the children inside. He could feel Sansa gripping Ice's handle tightly as if she was going to wield the huge sword. 

Evenfall Hall was majestic, that reminded Jaime of the first time he came to the Red Keep. Except without the dragon skulls looking down at him, Evenfall white, gold and hints of blue. They entered further, the only sounds were the footsteps. No one spoke, not even Shireen who held hands with Gendry as they walked. 

Finally, they came upon a bigger wooden door, the guard knocked and the doors opened. Inside was a tall man with an equally tall woman. _So that's Selwyn Tarth? _Jaime thought to himself as he looked at the tall man with a white beard and shocking brown hair with white hair at his temples. He shook hands with Davos but looked curiously at the rest of them. Arya was still asleep and Jaime hoped she did not wake up, especially if she woke up grumpy. 

A grumpy Arya Stark would give Jaime Lannister a headache and he certainly did not need one today. He would deal with grumpy Arya once he can get both girls into a room for them to rest and puke. 

Davos bowed his head, as did the boys while Shireen curtsied. Jaime just bowed his head as Sansa looked warily at the Tarths. 

"Ser Davos," The deep baritone voice of Selwyn Tarth made Sansa grasp her cloak tighter. Davos smiled and told the tale to Selwyn who said nothing but nodded. The other person, a blonde woman, just looked between Davos and the children who Jaime stood behind. 

"Ser Jaime Lannister," Selwyn spoke. Jaime shifted Arya who yawned before placing her face back in the crook of his neck. Sansa whispered to Jaime to put her down. He did as he was told but was surprised to feel her hand slip into his right. They walked together to meet the Lord of Tarth. Selwyn had blue eyes and was probably a few inches taller than Jaime. He bowed his head and Sansa curtsied but had to grab Jaime's hand for support. Selwyn and the blonde woman looked at her with concern. 

Jaime quickly explained the situation. "Lady Sansa and her sister, Lady Arya have fallen ill. Hence why Lady Arya isn't being her usual loud self today," He said jokingly. Sansa gave him a weak smile but she winced as her stomach started to hurt. She still held onto Jaime's hand for support as Jaime told the situation he and the young Starks were under along with the two boys. 

"Lord Stark trusted you?" It was the daughter of Selwyn, Brienne whom her father introduced to them said out loud. He could tell she was thinking, _Why would Honorable Ned Stark trust the Kingslayer to protect his daughters?_

Her eyes were blue, such a sapphire color that Jaime almost forgot to answer the woman. He did. "Lord Stark and I found ourselves with a willing agreement. Something we did not know we shared until it was too late."

"And what was that?" Brienne asked with such fierceness. 

Jaime could not help it. He was tired and maybe from the lack of not being on solid ground in a long time but he knew he needs more allies to bring the girls to the North as he promised Ned weeks ago. "We kept dragons alive, Lady Brienne."

* * *

"Jon is a Targaryen then?" Arya croaked, sleep still evident in her voice. "Does that mean he's going to be King?"

After that shocking development, Selwyn, Davos, and Jaime talked privately more as Brienne stayed with the children. Once things were settled and Jaime had Selwyn promise not to say anything to which the man agreed, they were staying until Arya and Sansa were well to travel. 

He had picked up Sansa and Arya once again. They were lead to their chambers. Jaime had one across the rooms Arya and Sansa were staying in. A Maester was sent and after giving them something for their stomachs, both girls were trying to eat when Jaime entered the room. 

Lady Brienne still looked at him with curiosity now. Shireen was with Podrick, exploring the home of Selwyn while Gendry went to the smithy to make something. As long as they were still around Evenfall it made Jaime feel a semblance of peace. 

The sky was now growing dark and he had just come back from supper with Selwyn but decided to join the Stark girls for dinner. Selwyn was fine and Davos along with the children stayed to sup with the lord of Tarth. Before he left as the servants went to go bring the stew to the girls, Shireen gave him some flowers that she had picked up from a road with Podrick and Brienne. "Can you put this in their room, Jaime? I thought it could brighten their spirits since they can't go explore yet."

Jaime smiled at the young girl and nodded. "I'll make sure they are by their bedside Lady Shireen."

Shireen smiled brightly and went to take her seat. Jaime excused himself and went to go eat supper with the Stark girls who were sick. 

When he entered, the two beds were separated by a small table. Arya's sword Needle was on one side while folded clothes were on the other side. No doubt there were the clothes they have worn days before were folded and someone brought clothes for them. Blue, and pink dresses along with dresses for sleep. One of the clothes he spied was his shirt that Arya had worn when she puked. The servant girl put the food on the table and got the clothes probably to be washed. Along with stew, there was tea for each girl and wine for Jaime. He thanked the servents and they left, the door closing behind them. 

When Jaime sat down and the girls had their stew in front was when the questions from Arya started who barely woke up after Sansa woke her up to eat. He was about to answer when a knock on the door interrupted them. Jaime got up to open the door, swinging it open he was surprised to see Brienne standing on the other side. He blinked at the Lady of Tarth. 

"Lady Brienne!" He said. Sansa and Arya craned their necks to see who it was. Brienne nodded politely to him. They haven't spoken since their first meeting and Jaime was too worried about the Stark girls to care about anyone else. He knew Gendry and Podrick were in safe care under Davos' watchful eyes so he had no worry. Leaving all his worry to the wolf pups. 

She nodded her head at Jaime. She showed her emotions making it a bit easy to see what Brienne was thinking. She was obviously curious it shone in her blue eyes. 

Jaime allowed her to enter and she did, walking inside. Closing the door, Brienne introduced herself to Arya who was asleep during the introductions. She said her hellos and pierced her grey eyes on Jaime. "You haven't finished your tale!"

Jaime rolled his eyes and sat down. He pointed at the girl's untouched stew. "Eat and I'll tell."

Suddenly, Arya looked like she'd rather sew than eat. Jaime gave her a sympathetic look. "You have to eat something, both of you," He turned his finger at Sansa who was nodding but stopped. "I know you don't want to throw up but your stomach needs something-"

"To throw up again," Arya scowled. Jaime shrugged. "You need nutrients. The bread and water held down so far. Just small sips and the tea will make you feel better, I promise."

Brienne decided to take that moment to talk. "The tea will help my ladies. It works well for illnesses, I promise." Arya looked suspicious but being face down against two blonde adults who were quiet taller in stature, she begrudgingly drank a bit of the tea, as did Sansa who kept looking at Brienne and Jaime curiously. After drink a bit of the warm liquid, Arya kept nagging Jaime for the tale as did Sansa. 

"Will you stay Lady Brienne?" Sansa asked with a big smile. Brienne smiled back, looking between the Stark girls and nodded her had made Sansa smile brighter. Jaime took the opportunity to take a bite of his bread.

Now he has three pairs of eyes on him waiting to tell the secret. Jaime looked at the Starks, knowing this had already changed their views on Jon Snow. 

"Is he going to be King?" Arya repeated her question that Jaime never answered. He shrugged. "I am not sure," He said honestly because he really did not know. "Right now there are two candidates for that bloody throne. Jon and Rhaenys,"

"Jon's older sister?" Arya asked yet again. "Rhaenys Targaryen is alive?" She looked at Sansa for help but her sister did not know that part. He only talked for a bit about Rhaegar and Lyanna that led to Robert's Rebellion. 

"Maybe you should start at the beginning again Jaime?" Sansa said to him. Sighing he did, telling the long tragic tale from the beginning. As he told the story of Rhaegar and Lyanna running off, the wedding in secret, Brienne muttered, "Robert's Rebellion began as a lie then. All of the fightings were a lie."

Jaime did not agree in a bit. Sure, it did start off with Robert's reasons to fight but the larger catalyst was the deaths of Brandon Stark and Lord Rickard Stark at the words of Aerys. The fires, he could still see and smell them. Still, hear the screams of both Starks. He did not describe it all, did not want to scare the children who were his audience. Instead, he described where Jon was born and how Elia made the plan to get her children out, only for one to survive it all. 

"Ashara Dayne and I," Jaime said. "Know that Rhaenys is safe. It what Elia would have wanted, for either one of her children to be safe if she could not live. It is what she would have wanted."

"But where does that leave the Throne?" Brienne asked him. "Will Jon be a King then?" Arya asked again.

The Iron Throne, Jaime had forgotten and wished he still did forget the place where blood had been shed. There can't be another war between siblings, Rhaenys and Jon must work together to repair this damn kingdom. "I do not know," He said. "The Martells will want Rhaenys to be Queen, especially Doran. It was something Elia should have been if she was alive and if Rhaegar had won the war. Now, it will have to be their daughter."

"But there has never been a Queen, a sole Queen on the Throne before," Sansa said and Arya nodded. "The last one was Rhaenys, the Queen who never was." 

Jaime shook his head. "No, she was still Princess Rhaenys. It was during the Dance of Dragons little wolf. That Queen was Rhaenyra Targaryen who was half of the year Queen before her fall. I hope that these two children of Rhaegar can hash out a plan. One of them will rule and the other will support the other."

He hoped that another Dance of Dragons will never come to be. There was already a war brewing in this kingdom and once Robert finds out the truth of his Lyanna Stark. All seven hells will break loose and there will be no one to close it. 

* * *

A few days later, both Sansa and Arya's fevers broke and they could finally hold down food. Arya and Sansa ate like it was the last meal they would ever have and Jaime was glad for them. Now, he was here watching Arya and Podrick fight. 

Arya had mentioned to him on their voyage that she was going to learn lessons on how to fight. Jaime told her that he could teach her alongside Podrick once they get off that boat. Now they were off the boat and once Arya well, she had nagged Jaime for lessons. They were now in a training arena of the sorts where the waves plashed hitting the rock and sprinkling them with water. Arya and Podrick's wooden training swords made a banging noise when they hit each other as Jaime watched. He told them to keep the arms up and try to maneuver. Arya was much more nimble than Podrick but he will learn as will she in due time. They were doing well. 

"Ser Jaime!" Sansa's voice made him turn to see the red-headed girl with Brienne walking next to her and Shireen. Gendry was with Selwyn after the boy with Jaime's help told Lord Selwyn who his father was. He gave them a smile. Brienne gave him a wave and he waved back. He and Brienne have had some conversation while dueling in the wee hours of the morning after the first day they arrived on Tarth. 

He gave a wave to Brienne. He had forgotten about Arya and Podrick, turning his back on the children for only a few minutes. Those minutes turned out to be the worst decision in his life as he walked to meet Sansa, Shireen and Brienne were when he heard Arya shout, "NOW!"

Jaime was met with the force of two children on his legs. He fell using his arms to block the fall, landing on the stone of the floors of Tarth. Sansa, Shireen, and Brienne started to laugh as Arya and Podrick still gripped his legs. Jaime tried to push himself up but with two children clinging to your legs, it was rather difficult. He managed to pry Podrick and Arya of his legs once he could sit up. He had a grin on his face and noticed that the two children matched him as well. "Why?"

They both shrugged. Jaime told them to return to training and they did with merry laughter. He sat there watching them fight until Brienne sat down next to him, drawing her knees up to her chest. Jaime's own chest felt like it was going to burst but he ignored it for watching Arya best Podrick by hitting his shin with her wooden sword. "Arya!" Jaime chided. "Don't hit him in the shin!"

Arya stuck her tongue out and Podrick attacked once more trying to best the Stark girl. Sansa sat down next to Brienne and Shireen followed her. For a while it was peaceful, the children were safe. But the ugly thoughts reared into Jaime's head once more. The thoughts of the torture that Ned Stark must be going through and the whispers of war coming from the North that Selwyn had told him about yesterday. Apparently, House Martell was meeting with the Starks and it brought hope to Jaime. That somehow Ashara and Rhaenys went to Dorne and told their story. If they did then that was why the Martells have gone to the Starks in the North. It was to see if they can ally themselves and topple a man that hurt their loved ones. 

Elia's necklace was still around his neck. He never took it off and never will until he saw Rhaenys, then he will hand it over to the daughter of his old friend.

He and Brienne talked here and there. She still looked at him with utter curiosity and still judgment fro his title as a Kingslayer or Oathbreaker. Arya and Sansa pestered him with the confidence of Ladies to tell them _that _story. He already told them enough, he did not need to tell them that horrible story. 

* * *

"I will be going with you," Brienne told him to his face when he opened the door to his room. 

"What?" Jaime wanted to laugh. Why would Brienne of Tarth want to come with him? Then he thought about it as he stared at Brienne. It was because of the children that seemed to worm their way into Brienne's heart as they did into Jaime's heart. Especially, Arya and Sansa. Now, over the past few days, he and Brienne seemed to be getting along fairly well. They would duel or train wit one another early in the morning before he trained Arya, Podrick and Gendry. Shireen wanted to train as well so he allowed it. Sansa just watched but he asked her once if she wanted to learn but shook her head. Jaime left it there but he was determined to train the eldest Stark girl as well. 

Sansa needs a bit of combat, she just needed to find the right weapon. 

"Lady Brienne, you belong by your father's side," Jaime knew those were the wrong words to say to the blonde woman because she glared at him. Her lips turned into an angry straight line. Jaime started to backtrack on his words while mentally beating himself for being stupid. "What I meant to say was, what about your father? You are heir to Tarth, surely your father needs you here."

"And you need me," She said. Jaime blinked as Brienne realized what she just said, a blush spreading across her face. "Do I?" He couldn't help it, he teased her with a smile on his face. Jaime knew that this would be a losing battle, the children will back Brienne. 

_Those traitors, _Jaime thought without a trace of venom or spite. He knows the children, how they flock to Brienne if Jaime isn't there and flock to Jaime when Brienne isn't there. 

"Like ducklings following Ser Jaime around Tarth," Davos chuckled one afternoon to Jaime. He scoffed and Davos thought for a moment before speaking once more. "No, not like ducklings. More like cubs to their father-like Lion around Tarth."

"I'm not a father," Jaime argued. Davos pointed to him. "Could have fooled me Ser. They see you as a father figure."

"They have a father," Jaime argued. "I'm just trying to keep them alive."

"But they see you like another, maybe an Uncle and Father mixed into a blonde knight," Davos simply stated. 

He wasn't a father but it seemed he could not fool the four children who followed Jaime around like Shireen followed Davos around. He was like a father to that girl. Jaime supposed he was filling in for Ned Stark in the eyes of Sansa and Arya. Podrick as well along with Gendry who only knows his father from far away. 

"I can keep them safe just as you can Ser," She said to him. He bickered with Brienne like a game now more than ever. A part of him did want her to come with him to the North but another part did not want her anywhere near the jaws of death. This could turn into a war, he could feel it in his bones. It was a losing fight. He did not want to lose the real one. "Fine," He told Brienne while ignoring his heart trumping more violently as Brienne stood close enough for him to reach out. "You come with us, I'm guessing your father will be coming as well?"

Brienne nodded. If Selwyn came to kneel to Jon or Rhaenys, hopefully, both? Then it could make the armies stronger and might bring more people from the Stromlands to fight for Rhaegar's children. "Then it is done, we leave in three days times."

"I shall tell my father of the plans. Good night Ser Jaime," Brienne said bt before she left Jaime stopped her. "Please, m'lady. Call me Jaime."

"Okay. Good night Jaime."

"And to you as well Lady Brienne," Jaime said to her. 

* * *

"Why did you kill the King?" It wasn't Arya or Sansa who asked him that question. It was Shireen, unapologetic or not fearful of Jaime. 

She asked him that question and Jaime felt like he was plunged back in time. He could see Elia standing next to the door looking fearful and too pale as Jaime told him what had occurred to the Starks. She cradled him in her arms and hugged him as she was shaking like a leaf or was it him? It was probably both of them that was shaking so hard. 

_"Burn them all," _Jaime whispered and he could feel the coldness and heaviness suddenly of the necklace. His hands started to shake on the armrests of the chair he sat in. They kept staring at him and all he could hear was Elia's voice echoing back to him before he killed Aerys. 

She was pale, her rosy cheeks with no pink and her brown eyes that Rhaenys had inherited had no light in them that day. They called forth his name but all he could do was stay here in Elia's room. Aegon was laughing at whatever it was. Elia just grabbed his wrists, her eyes without the light in them like the day that Rhaenys left in Jaime's arms to give to Ashara. _To protect her, Jaime thought._

_"Jaime.." She said to him as the servants called for him. Aerys wanted him there. "Jaime please hurry back, please. I do not like this, it feels like the end."_

_Jaime shook his head at Elia. "Do not say that old friend. I promise to hurry back, I do." He kissed her cheek and she kissed the top of his head for what will be the last time. _

_"Please Jaime," Elia said to him. "Hurry."_

"He was going to hurt people, a lot of people and that is something King's do not do," He simply said before leaving the room. He found himself hunched over the balcony as tears prickled behind his eyes. 

He was breathing heavily gripping the rails tightly. The children knew the basic story of what he did, they won't understand and probably never will. He'll protect the children, he will protect Rhaenys once he finds her and Ashara. He will protect Jon Snow for Ned Stark and Rhaegar. 

Protect them or die trying that is what he will do. 


	4. The Game Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned gets some allies. The game is switching up as players join against the crown. Meanwhile, Rhaenys finds a ghost in a tower and something lost is found.

_Children say that people are hung sometimes for speaking the truth._ **_-Joan of Arc_**

_“At night, here in the library, the ghosts have voices.” _ ** _  
― Alberto Manguel_ **

* * *

He did not know how many days passed. Was it a week?

Ned Stark could feel the days passing him by as he stayed in this damn cell. Somedays the guards would switch, some would ignore him, others insulted him or taunted his upcoming death. He would never think that Robert would execute him. Now, he wasn't sure. 

The door swung open but Ned Stark did not open his eyes. 

"He's asleep," A voice said as if slightly annoyed. Another person huffed then shook Ned's shoulder gently. "M'lord?"

His eyes flew open and he saw the face of Tyrion Lannister. He gave him a smile, genuine and full of relief. Behind him, more like towering over him was a tall man with dark hair and Barristan Selmy. 

Ned shifted, as he tried to sit back but winced. Some of the guards have taken to hitting him to get a rise out of him. He did not break. He would not break. 

"Here, drink this," Tyrion offered but Ned shook his head. If it was poison, he would not take it. "It's not poison, Ned," Barristan said. "Milk of the Poppy. Smuggled some from the Masters for you."

"Why?" He asked, his voice hoarse from both the lack of water and possibly his cracked ribs. He repeated himself again. "Why?"

"Because we've come to help you," Tyrion told him sternly. "We know why you were unfairly and unjustly locked away. I had no idea why they would lock you away. They've gone insane, my father is trying to tame them both, mostly my sister but whatever happens now it will only get worse. So, I've gathered us here to get you, Lord Stark, away."

"Where?" He asked, his brows furrowing. Tyrion stretched out his arm to give him the milk and Ned took it seeing the truth in his words. He drank it all, feeling the effects instantly. He sighed. 

Tyrion peered around the darkness of the cells. "Bronn here will be escorting you away. Barristan and I still have some supplies to gather but we will meet you in an inn. From there we will take you to the North and deliver you safely."

"Why?" He asked feeling skeptical yet hopeful. 

Tyrion gave him a smile. "So many questions. Well, you do need to ask because of this horrid game. It is because you entrusted my brother to whisk your daughters to safety. Because if you die, it may go to hell and I do not want the North to be ruled by a young boy, he needs his father. The North needs you. You trusted my brother and now you must trust the smallest Lannister to save you. Will you?"

"I will," Ned Stark croaked out in the hollowness of his cell, the smiles crept on Barristan and Tyrion's faces as they got to work. He gave him another vile where this will knock him out for a few good hours to get him out in a wheelbarrow crate. They would enact it the next day at night, another day to gather the supplies for this trip away from. All he could see was their faces blurred then darkness.

When Ned Stark woke up, sun lighting his face and the wheels of the crate rocked him as he laid there. "Good morning Lord Stark," It was the companion of Tyrion Lannister, Bronn if Ned remembered well enough. He sat up to see that King's Landing was far away. A smile crept up his face as he realized that he was free, that it was true and was not a dream.

"How far are we Bronn?" He asked the man as he rubbed his face with his hand. His body still felt sore and bruised. 

"Not far, we'll camp a bit farther in and once we are on the road we'll be deeper south," Bronn told him as he passed the bread to him. Ned thanked him as he bit into the bread. It wasn't warm but Ned was not complaining. "Once Tyrion and Barristan reach us, it will be nothing but travel to Highgarden."

_Highgarden? _Ned thought with a mouthful of bread._ Why Highgarden?_

But he instantly knew why. The Targaryens-two to be exact, Rhaenys _and_ Jon. 

They continued to go on the road in silence before Bronn asked him, "Why did the King lock his own Hand up?" He seemed amused but curious nonetheless. 

Ned swallowed another piece of bread without chewing it. "I lied to him for many years. I thought he was fooled but he wasn't. Littlefinger somehow figured it out and told him everything." Told the secret that Ned thought was held only by him and now Jaime. He knew Jaime couldn't have told, too much on his end was riding on this. The safety of Rhaenys Targaryen, his promise to Elia Martell-all of this to Ned did not make it plausible for Jaime to turn on him. It was only after the guards took him and meeting with Robert did he figure out that someone told him of the meeting between Ned and Jaime. It was Littlefinger who told Robert and Cersei, why he wanted Jaime back to pay for the same crime Ned was thrown in, to begin with. To kill two men who hid little dragons, keeping a promise to the dragons' mothers. 

If he ever got the chance, Ned would personally strangle Littlefinger. 

* * *

Tyrion and Ser Barristan came to them as Bronn and Ned camped near Cider Hall. The Inn close to it was not that loud but Ned always looked around trying not to draw any attention to himself. When they got to the inn, they heard news from the innkeeper that the King sent his men to try and find the Three days pushing to four was how many days he was freed by the most unlikely people. Bronn had given him a sword for Ned to wield as they traveled. 

Tyrion and Barristan came looking a bit haggard, not as much as Ned who was now getting his weight back that he lost in the cells. He and Bronn were playing as sellswords as they stayed in the inn as they waited for their companions to catch up to them. Half a week after Ned disappeared, Tyrion and Barristan came just as Ned was losing his nerves waiting. 

"Bit longer to Highgarden Ned," Barristan told him when they ventured to the room that Ned got. Bronn had another room. Ned understood why they were going to Highgarden. The Tyrells were royalist to the bitter end of the Targaryen monarchy. Once they found out that two heirs that had better claim to the Iron Throne lived, Olenna Tyrell will be proclaiming her fealty to the dragons in no time but she will be asking for marriage as well like her son between House Tyrell and House Targaryen. 

They rested for a day and at night that day, they left the Inn and headed to Highgarden. Finally, the castle that was Highgarden loomed over as they reached it. Ned's heart started beating in his chest when Tyrion told Ned to hide in the wheelbarrow. They couldn't let anyone see Ned this far and to reach the King's ears or worse, Tyrion's sister's ears. Then they'll all be killed. 

After Tyrion explained to the guards, they were taken to where the Tyrell's were currently eating in a rather big room with the balcony open letting the breeze into the room. Olenna Tyrell, Lady Alerie Hightower-Tyrell and Mace Tyrell along with his son Willas and Loras. 

Olenna was the first to speak up, raising her goblet of wine in Ned Stark's way. "Well, the wolf has fled the stag. I thought you wolves ate stags for lunch or was it dinner? Either way, King Robert has men trying to find you Eddard Stark. Why should we help a traitor?"

Always blunt and to the point the Queen of Thrones was, Ned mused. He did not look well, he knew too well from his two weeks in the cells and the bruises on his torso as well as legs. Yet, he was still a wolf of Winterfell and one that hid Lyanna's child from Robert for almost seventeen years. _Just like a lion did to a princess. _

"Because this wolf save a dragon and with a lion's help, two dragons may just rule the Seven Kingdoms," Ned said to the old woman. 

Mace Tyrell looked at Ned as if he lost his mind but Lady Olenna just looked like it could be too good to be true, her eyes narrowing at him. "Who are the dragons? The Beggar King and his sister?"

"No," he said to Lady Olenna. "Rhaenys Targaryen lives and her half-brother, Jon Snow. The last children of Rhaegar Targaryen will take the throne."

He heard Olenna suck in her breath at the words that Ned just said to them. Even Tyrion and Barristan just looked at him with the same look that both Tyrells had only Bronn just seemed mildly impressed considering he had already heard Ned tell this story when they were traveling off the Kingsroad. Ned just felt euphoria because now the royalists will come to kneel before the dragons. 

"The Targaryens live," Olenna whispered. 

Ned merely nodded his head with a whisper of a smile on his face. The same one that his sister Lyanna had when he had found her that day, weak but filled with hope. Only he wasn't dying.

"They need an army to take back their throne," Ned went on. "You fought for them in the Rebellion. I ask you to fight for them once more, will you stand with my nephew and his elder sister?"

"House Tyrell fought to the bitter end with the Targaryens," Olenna said. "House Tyrell will help put the rightful dragons on the throne once more. But first, I dare say that you need to be looked over by a maester if we are to bring you back to your home, Lord Stark. We'll have to prepare the voyage soon and meet these children of Rhaegar Targaryen."

* * *

The Tower of Joy looked depleted without anyone living there in ages. Weeds have grown around the tower and have dried now. Rhaenys held her scarf wrapped around her head tightly but its ends that were resting on her shoulders. On the horses beside her own were her cousins. 

The Sand Snakes they were called, bastard daughters of Oberyn Martell and great women that Rhaenys got to know. Obara and Nymeria looked at the tower as well quietly as Rhaenys got off her horse and went to the door that was the entrance of the tower. The sun beat down with heat and the sand as well. Her eyes were focused on the tower where Lyanna Stark had lived her last days with her sibling before perishing along with Aunt Ashara's brother, Arthur Dayne, and the other Kingsguards. Oswell Whent and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower. Many thought the tower had been brought down but apparently it was another lie. Rhaenys scoffed to herself.

She pushed the door open ignoring the calls Nymeria said behind her back and climbed the steps. There was another room, only one that she thought might obviously be the bedroom. What she found was something more than what she ever could have dreaded.

She found dust and dried pink stains on the bed that she had seen only during the birthing process as a nurse in Volantis. She realized right then and there that it was not a fever that took Lady Lyanna Stark but the birth of her child. The birth of Rhaenys' surviving younger sibling brought into the world only to hide away his true nature like Rhaenys. 

_But it was for our survival, _She thought to herself. _If our identities were found sooner, we would have likely have been dead._

Rhaenys looked around the room some more. She tried to picture Lyanna waiting for her father and thinking of that made her stomach do a funny twist. Her father was obsessed with having three dragons-like the three ancestors that conquered six of the kingdoms turning them into Westeros. _The dragons must have three heads, _She remembered the words her father told her many years ago. _Look what that got us, Papa. My mother and my sibling's mother dead, all because you wanted your prophecy or whatever it was to come true!_

She kicked a stool only to hear a hollow landing in one of the tiles. Curiosity got the best of Rhaenys, Ashara used to lecture her on that many times. Still, she knocked on the tile once the with the use of the dagger she had been given by her Uncle Oberyn, she pried the tile up. Inside, she found a large chest, she took more of the tiles out and saw that it was a large chest, eleven tiles had to hide the thing, her hands were trembling as she pulled it out from the floor. But it was too heavy to be pulled out.

_How is this still here? Did Lady Lyanna hide it? Was it one of the Kingsguards who hid it? Or was it Papa?_

She put her head out the window and shouted for her cousins. Obara looked up and they got off their horses, running up the steps to see Rhaenys with the gaping hole where the chest is. 

Obara, Nymeria, and Rhaenys all got the chest up to the cobblestone floor but she did not want to open it. Too many ghosts here, she shivered. She could hear Lyanna's voice and did not want to meet her ghost, all bloodied and pale from dying at childbirth. 

"Let us go back, I need to see what this chest has in private," She told her cousins. Obara nodded and they all gathered strength to haul the chest out the tower. 

Obara and Nymeria helped put the chest in her room, yet when Rhaenys was finally alone with it in her room, she did not open it. The chest was a cherry coloring and had dust on it yet looked new, stuck ina time that was now gone. 

_Don't be a coward Rhae! _She told herself._ Open it!_

Rhaenys opened the chest. Inside was some letters and when she brought the letters out, she saw a blue cloth wrapped around a slender thing. It was long and once Rhaenys pulled it out, she instantly dropped it to the floor. The thing made a loud sound, clattering when it hit the floor. With wide eyes, she unwrapped the item, revealing it to be a longsword. A long Valyrian steel sword and one that Rhaenys thought was lost, one of legend and her Targaryen history. 

She traced a finger on the Valyrian steel as she spoke in a whisper, all alone in her chambers, "_Dark Sister_."

Her eyes were on the sword when Rhaenys heard cracks coming from the fireplace. She turned to see her egg and what looked like a foot sticking out from the egg. It took half a second for the information to catch up with her brain.

_Her egg was hatching!_

Dany's three eggs already hatched two days before, she scared Rhae's family half to death when she came out with soot on her face, arms, and three dragons. Now, her Uncles looked at Dany's dragons with pride and asked about Rhae's egg who still did not hatch. Arianne told her that it reminded her of when she was born. 

"You would not come out," Arianne laughed. "Your father was worried along with your mother but it seemed to me that you were just stubborn and did not want to leave her womb."

Rhaenys touched the egg, disregarding the fire. It did not burn her nor did it burn Dany. It tickled her but that was about it. The egg opened to reveal a beautiful deep red dragon with hints of black tips, as she brought it out from the fires, making it a shadow. It let out a noise and Rhaenys let it wander up her arm, letting it stretch its wings. She was a beautiful sight and no doubt it will grow larger as time went by like Balerion. 

"You need a name," She said to her dragon. It looked at her, its eyes were forest green. It roared in agreement with its mother. Dany named her dragons Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal. Rhaenys could only think of one. 

Rhaenys smiled. "Eliandrya, that will be your name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously in book canon, Dark Sister's last known whereabouts were that it was taken to the Wall. Mmmmmh, well I wonder how it got to the Tower of Joy? 
> 
> Also big thanks to @psychic-refugee on Tumblr for giving me the name for Rhaenys’ dragon!


	5. Reunions of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn and Jon try to restart as aunt and nephew with the power of lessons. Edmure comes to the North with news for his sister. The Martells arrive North.
> 
> Meanwhile, Jaime, Davos, Brienne, Selwyn, and the kiddos arrive in the North. Just not in the best condition for one in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The last one will bring almost all of the characters together. Don't worry, the next part of the series is being started!

_“When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching -- they are your family. ” _  
**― Jim Butcher**

* * *

Jon could hear the sound of steel hitting steel. He could hear Robb and Theon's laughter outside and envied them. He wished he could join them but Lady Stark-no, he told himself, _Aunt_ _Catelyn_, had decided to give him private lessons as of his right of a noble prince of Westeros. 

A part of him thought that she was doing this just to make up for the cruelty she did towards him before his heritage came to light in the letter his Uncle wrote. It wasn't her fault, she did not know and neither did Jon. Still, she wanted to teach him how to conduct himself as a Prince and without much of a fight, Jon conceded with the lessons. 

The gates could be heard opening and Uncle Benjen's voice could be heard loudly. Benjen had left to fetch Jon's great Uncle Aemon Targaryen from the Night's Watch. Luwin wrote a letter to make the lie more convincible that he needed another maester's help with an illness that fell onto Robb and Jon. It seemed to have worked by the sound of Benjen coming back. He wanted to go see but his train of thoughts of jumping out the window was interrupted by Aunt Catelyn's voice. 

"Jon? Staring out the window won't help you," She sounded amused but maybe she was irked? Jon wasn't sure. He mumbled an apology but Catelyn gave him a smile. "It's alright, but you must bring your attention back. This is crucial if you are to survive court when you get on the throne."

The throne, how could Jon forget it. It was all Robb talked about. How it would be great to see a Northerner sit on the throne and bring attention to the North, something they never got before by either Targaryens or Baratheon rule. All it made Jon quieter as Robb talked, he was a bit grateful that Theon usually tried to steer the topic to something else. Sometimes with a crude joke just anything but the topic of the Iron Throne. He never wanted to hear the words "Iron Throne" or "Ruling a Kingdom" that made Jon shut away from everyone, sitting in his room with no one but Ghost for company. 

Now his company was his Aunt as Ghost was down in the kennel with the other direwolves except Summer and Shaggydog who were with Bran and Rickon. 

"What if I don't want to be on the throne?" Jon said to his Aunt, sounding like a petulant child. "What if I forfeit my right? Everyone who finds out will still think of me as another man's bastard. What's the point? My sister has a better right, it is her right, not mine! I-I CAN'T!" 

Catelyn went around the desk and was now kneeling in front of Jon. She held his face in her hands making Jon focus on her face. "Relax Jon, I need you to relax."

He could not.

"It seems daunting to you," Catelyn said. "That is understandable to consider what you thought yourself since birth. Now, I am teaching you. Jon, you do not have to fear it."

Jon shook his head feeling miserable. "Robb keeps saying that the North will finally have a king but it seems that everyone but me wants me to be king. I don't want to rule a kingdom, I don't even know how to! And what about my older sister? She should rule and I can be a Prince, there will still be representation for the North? Can't it be like that?"

Catelyn looked sympathetically at Jon. "I am sorry for Robb or anyone else making you feel that way, Jon. I truly am. But I assure you that you will be a wonderful king or prince, whichever way the wind blows. It will always go in the favor of House Stark."

It seemed to be the right words for Jon as he relaxed a bit. But he still felt that queasiness that hasn't stopped in his stomach since last night when a raven arrived from Dorne. The Martell's were bringing Rhaenys to meet her half-brother in the North, to treat with the Starks and forge an alliance to get to the throne and topple the Usurper. Princess Arianne would arrive with them along with her Uncle Oberyn. When Luwin read the letter aloud Benjen tensed and Aunt Cat looked at him with a grin. Jon and Robb were confused about that whole interaction between Catelyn and Benjen. 

It seemed like a great time to ask that and steer the topic away. "Why did Uncle Benjen react weirdly when Luwin read the letter from Prince Doran a few days ago?"

Catelyn smiled. "Because Uncle Benjen knows Princess Arianne. They met at the Tourney at Harrenhall years ago and became fast friends. Princess Elia wanted a marriage alliance between her niece and Benjen, she thought it would be a perfect match..." She trailed off and Jon knew something must have happened to stop that alliance. 

"But?" He asked his aunt. 

"But," She repeated. "The war began and the alliance was forgotten as pressing matters arose. Then Elia Martell died, Lyanna passed and Benjen, in his grief over his sister and the frustration of being the last child, went to the Night's Watch. I think he still never forgot about Arianne, some part of me wished I could have written a letter to Doran Martell and asked him to continue the marriage that Elia wanted. But it was tense after the Rebellion, Dorne wanted revenge and rightfully so after what became of Elia and Aegon."

Jon lowered his eyes. Catelyn continued. "I want you to not tell your cousins or Theon about what I told you. I promised Benjen years ago to never bring up his heartache over this, so do me the favor of this as well Jon." He promised his aunt. 

"Now, let us go back to your lessons and then we can get a treat," Catelyn told him. A compromise he agreed to. 

* * *

Four days later the Martells arrived and Jon hadn't talked to his great-Uncle Aemon. Three days before when Aemon Targaryen arrived with Uncle Benjen, came another surprise, the arrival of Edmure Tully and a woman that Jon had never seen before. Catelyn had Edumre and the woman that accompanied him to meet with her in the Solar where she and Jon had their lessons. It was there that Catelyn told Edumre the secret that Ned kept from her. Edmure's mouth was agape when the news hit him but the lady next to him knelt. 

"I, Lady Rosalie of House Frey do swear fealty to you, Prince of House Targaryen," She said out loud. Then it was Edmure who knelt and said the same words, swearing fealty and asking for forgiveness. Jon shook his head when he asked them both to rise. 

"Will you fight for me to take the throne and throw Baratheon down?" He asked trying to convey his voice like that of his Uncle Ned and what the voice of a Prince should sound. To him, it sounded poor. Maybe his older sister's voice could beat him in sounding more royalty? They both nodded and then the question came out of Aunt Catelyn towards her younger brother. 

"Father agreed to this marriage?" She asked her younger brother. His cheeks turned bright red as he looked at the woman-Rosalie- as Edmure talked. "No. At first, he did not but I was determined to marry Rosalie ever since we were children. You of all people should know that Cat."

Cately nodded, knowing full well her brother's heart had loved Rosalie Frey since childhood. "So you did. What did old Walder Frey say?"

Rosalie smirked, her brown eyes twinkled with mirth. "Oh, he was happy until he found out that I would not have any of my brothers be near Riverrun. Now he calls me a traitor to Freys. Good riddance I say."

The timid girl Catelyn had seen was no more, instead, a brave woman took her place with beauty still in her. She would make a good Lady of Riverrun. They talked about the Martell's coming to talk about who will take the throne, Jon or Rhaenys. Edmure would call his bannermen all but the Freys, as he felt that Walder Frey would not call to arms as he did during the Rebellion. Jon felt that dreaded knot in his stomach once again as Aunt Catelyn talked to her brother and Lady Rosalin.

On the fourth day, Jon was in another lesson with Aunt Catelyn, she was teaching him how to walk like a King. He still did not have a talk with his great-uncle, Jon's reason was that he wanted to wait to sit down together with his sister to talk with Aemon. Now he was walking or trying to walk like a king. Doing so, the training had his head balancing books stacked on top of his head. He or Catelyn did not hear the footsteps coming up to Ned's Solar where their lessons have been. 

"This is stupid," Jon complained about with a scowl on his face. His grey eyes focused on not dropping the books. Catelyn rolled her eyes. Jon kept talking. "It is! It's stupid! Why do I need to learn how to walk? Don't I already know how to walk?"

Catelyn rolled her eyes at her nephew. As Jon was about to make another insult the door burst open with Theon coming in looking as if he had run all the way up. 

"They've arrived," He huffed out. "The Martells have arrived!"

Jon went white as snow, Catelyn saw it because she was taking the books off his head and taking his hand, dragging him down to the courtyard. Down below to meet his sister, another half-dragon just like him.

* * *

Sansa could tell that when they arrived North, Jaime seemed lost in thoughts too much. He was quiet as they traveled up North evading Dragonstone and its fleet. Now they were close to Winterfell. They were taking the King's Road now after making away from White Harbour. Arya and Sansa wanted to ride off but one look from Jaime and they knew that it would be a bad idea.

Especially now that Jaime was too distracted. He was quiet all the way up to the North and even here in the North. Shireen begged him for more stories and he did tell them stories of old history lessons, making them more spectacular than any old Maester could do. But after, his eyes seemed to go glazed and there was a cloud of sadness hanging over the Golden Lion. Arya tried to bait him to spar but he just steered her little sister to spar with Podrick or Brienne. 

"Something's wrong with him," Arya whispered in the night. Sansa nodded but they never spoke. She noticed that besides the looks Brienne gave to Jaime like a maiden in stories, it was the way Jaime looked at the necklace that she spied on it. It was a pretty necklace and whenever Jaime looked at it, there was grief etched on his face. She asked Arya about the necklace when they camped in the woods. They were nearing Moat Cailin. _Close to home, closer to mother, Bran, Rickon, Robb, Jon. We are almost close to Winterfell. _She could taste it. 

They camped far off Moat Cailin. They needed to rest as Davos told them. Then the next day they were at Moat Cailin and going past it. 

"Look over there!" Arya shouted. Sansa could see it as well and both girls jumped off the horses they rode with Podrick and Jaime causing Jaime to shout at them. They ignored him and they ran to the sight. The wolf pups were only two as their mother was dead and so were the other siblings. The two wolf pups seemed to venture off where Arya and Sansa found them by a hollow tree. Sansa got to her knees and grabbed the first pup and passed it to Arya, then grabbed the other one. They went back to the group where they stopped. Up ahead, past the Moat where they had stopped was Winterfell. Just walking more it would be home to Winterfell.

"Direwolves. Sansa, they are direwolves!" Arya said her voice thick with emotion. Sansa could see it plain as day, these pups were direwolf pups, the same as Lady and Nymeria. It was a gift from the Old Gods and the New Gods. They showed off the pups to the group. Shireen gasped at the little furballs and Podrick and Gendry looked curious. 

"Aren't you going to give them names?" Gendry asked Arya. 

"I can't think of one yet," She replied.

Still, they continued and when they saw Winterfell, they spurred the horses on. Closer and closer until they saw people with different banners just entering the gates. A sun being punctured by a spear, Sansa knew which house belonged to. They arrived at the gates just as it was closing on them. Jaime, Davos, and Selwyn shouted at the guards. 

They spotted them and when they noticed Arya and Sansa, they opened the gates, shouting at Winterfell for all to hear-the daughters of Winter arrived home. 

The group rode in and Catelyn cried when she saw her daughters as the Starks greeted the Martells. Arya and Sansa did not wait just like they did not wait when they saw the wolves. They handed the pups to Podrick and Shireen, they both climbed off their horses when their feet hit the cold earth of Winterfell they ran straight to their mother. Catelyn wrapped her arms around her daughters and then joined by their brothers. Arya and Sansa wept but the air od joy was ruined moments later. 

The others got off their own horses when a woman shouted, "Jaime!" 

Sansa spied Jaime, he turned to look at the Martell retinue, eyes locking onto a woman with dark hair, a beauty. He was swaying on his feet and Sansa realized that he barely ate anything, he had been giving his portions to Sansa or Arya. They both tried to argue but Jaime wouldn't hear it. Now it was catching up to him after just two days of barely eating.

The last thing Jaime uttered was "Elia?" Then he collapsed to the ground to the right side. Brienne caught him but his head still hit the ground. It sounded like something cracked and it scared Sansa. Sansa and Arya ran to him along with Podrick Gendry and Shireen all looking worried for the man that had protected them all throughout this voyage to get to the North. Brienne still held him in her arms, her eyes full of worry. The woman who called out his name dashed over to where Jaime and Brienne were along with another woman who looked younger. 

Sansa heard her wolf pup whimper and Sansa did so as well.


	6. Into The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime dreams about an old friend, Sansa and Arya name their pups, Jon names his unhatched dragon. Meanwhile, Dany meets Jon, the Martells and Starks talk about who to give the crown. Jon meets Talisa, the Targaryen siblings' talk. Alliances are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one before the next part! Part 3 will be up the week after Christmas! In the meantime, I will try to finish the other GOT fic before starting the 3 part of this series. 
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos guys!

_ “He fell silent. For several moments they all did, and the quiet had the feel of a deliberate thing. Then Eddie said, "All right, we're back together again. What the hell do we do next?”    
_ ** ― Stephen King, The Dark Tower **

* * *

_Jaime was standing in the throne room where Aerys Targaryen had died by his sword. Instead of finding Aerys he found Elia. The throne room was full of people that he did not recognize, all their faces were blurred except Elia Martell's face._

_He made his way over as the crowd threatened to submerge him and take him away from seeing Elia but she stood up, the crowd parted as she got to him. When she got closer for him to touch he could smell her scent, lavender and the Dorne. She looked happy and taking his hands in hers she told Jaime to dance. He could not._

_"I do not feel worthy of it Elia," He told her. "I let you down."_

_Elia shook her head. "Never. You saved many lived Jaime."_

_"But I couldn't save you!" He shouted at her. "I should have tried to save you! I should have tried to save you and Aegon!"_

_He did so, twirling her and dipping her as the crowd parted as they waltzed around the throne room._

_Jaime smiled at Elia as she started to sing a song as everyone around them looked at them dancing._ "_Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember thing my heart used to know things it yearns to remember And a song someone sings... Once upon a December_." 

_"Don't leave me," He whispered to her once she finished singing and as they continued to dance in the throne room. "Don't leave me, Elia."_

_Elia laughed. "Never, old friend. But others need you, Rhaenys need you most of all. I shall be with you all forever, I can never leave you."_

_A tear went down his cheek but Elia wiped it away. _

_She felt real._

* * *

Sansa and Arya told their tale to everyone as they awaited news of Jaime's condition. All Rhaenys could hear was muffled voices as she focused on wrapping Jaime's head. She had finished doing that a few minutes ago but did not venture outside the door. 

Ashara was the only one inside the room.

She heard Jaime mumble a few words then fall silent. He was alive and breathing, that was good. She should leave it at that but she could not will herself to step out that door. Stepping out the door meant seeing her sibling and hearing her mother's family fight for her right to wear the crown. 

"You got old Ser Jaime Lannister," She whispered to her old guard with a smile and a whisper. "You'll be okay, you just have to wake up. I shall be with you later." Before she leaves his side, she spies something wrapped around his neck. Pulling the cord, she finds that it is a rather small necklace and one that tugs at an old memory. She knows this necklace as if it was an old friend greeting her again after so many years. It is her mother's necklace. _Jaime must have saved it after what happened in the Keep all those years ago, he kept something of my mother all this time. _

She almost wept but kept composure as if she had delivered another still-born or when she could not save any of her patients that she oversaw back in Volantis. She kept her heart still like a wall. _Cry when you are alone,_ She told herself. She quickly and discreetly took the necklace from Jaime and pocketed, then turned around to face Ashara.

"Rhae?" Ashara asked her. She gave her a brave smile and told the older woman that he would be okay. But would she? She did not know the answer to that.

Lady Catelyn Stark had been talking with her Uncle Oberyn and her cousin Arianne when Ashara and Rhaenys came to the solar that belonged to Lord Stark. Arianne had told her that King Robert had put Ned Stark in the cells and called him a traitor. Rhaenys had a hunch why.

The necklace felt heavy in the pocket of her dress, the one she used as a nurse to carry vials. A grey dress, she wore it on her way here, better to be seen as a forgettable face here in Westeros. 

All she could think about after sitting down and answering the children's concern was the necklace, Jaime and the last time she saw his face was when she was only four years of age. Still, almost some dreams were bout that night and when her mind thought of it now, the fear came rushing back suddenly as if she was that four-year-old girl who left Ballerion her black kitten, Ser Jaime and her mother. She clenched her fists. 

_I am not that child, I've grown and read things that no child should or seen and yet here I am, frightened to lose the other person who kept me alive. I owe my life to both Ashara Dayne and Jaime Lannister, yet I do not know how to repay them. I already named my dragon after my mother... mayhaps if I have children I name them after the two people that kept me alive by the commanding words of my late mother. Yes, I will do that. Whoever that I may marry will deal with my choice of the names._

"I heard that a man collapsed?" A voice asked. She noticed an old man sitting next to a man that wore all black. Benjen Stark, her cousin Arianne pointed out with a fond smile but she did not know the old man.

_An ancient man, _She thought looking at him. Catelyn explained kindly, "Luwin is looking after him now but it was a nurse that came with Prince Oberyn and Princess Arianne that oversaw him for the most part." 

The ancient man nodded his head. "That is good to hear."

She did not hear the rest of the conversation, her mind wandering to the letters she read secretly from the chest that she had found Dark Sister. She showed the valyrian sword to her family, Uncle Doran and Uncle Oberyn looked at it with awe while Dany just laughed. 

When she explained through the hiccups from laughter. "Viserys always wanted to wield the sword, said it belonged to him." 

_Now I wield the damn sword. The same sword father found in Dragonstone years before he married mama and placed with Lady Lyanna in a chest. __For his Visenya to wield, he had written. _She had found it hilarious than on the boat that Dark Sister was not being wielded by a Visenya but now by a Rhaenys. It started out bubbling as laughter, loud and ruckus startling everyone there in the Solar. Then it turned from laughter to sobbing. 

* * *

_Jaime walked around the Red Keep with Elia. She still hummed the tune of the song she had sung to him. _

_The castle was peaceful than he had ever remembered it being, not even during Robert Baratheon's reign as it been like this. Cersei would have said the quiet is insufferable but Jaime liked it. He remembered that the quiet was the only thing for him and Elia. _

_"Do you remember," Jaime began looking at Elia. "That day before you sent Rhaenys away? Remember how quiet it was?"_

_Elia nodded. "I do."_

_The silence remained between them. _

_"Elia?" He asked again. "Should I go?"_

_They stopped in front of the door. He looked at her and she gave him a smile. "You must go alone, Jaime. They need you."_

_"What will I ever do without you, my old friend?" He said to her as he gripped the door handle. Elia let out a burst of sweet laughter. _

_"Live, that is what you will do. Live and fight," She kissed his cheek having to use her tippy-toes to reach him, something he teased her about many times. "You will live and I will always be there with all of you."_

_Jaime nodded. "Goodbye Elia."_

_"Goodbye, Jaime."_

Jaime woke up.

* * *

Jon realized after the girl was taken to her room that she was his half-sister. She had laughed then sobbed instantly and all Jon would wonder was why? He decided to meet with Great-Uncle Aemon with his sister. 

Still, they introduced Aemon to his living family members. "This is Daenerys Targaryen, King Aerys and Queen Rhaella's daughter," Oberyn said to the old man. He started to cry as Dany rushed to him, enveloping him into a hug. 

"And the others?" He croaked out. 

"My nephew, Jon Snow, his Uncle hid him as his bastard. He is the son of Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaegar." Catelyn said. 

Oberyn piped up. "There is also Rhaegar's eldest surviving child with my late sister Elia. She is resting now but will be more than happy to meet with you Maester Aemon."

Aemon Targaryen nodded, Jon decided to let Dany have a chance to meet with the old man first. 

He left the solar quickly without anyone being the wiser, walking aimlessly around Winterfell. That was until he heard a voice call out, "Hello?" He asked. 

"Hello!?" The voice sounded deep yet on the brink of hysteria. Jon called out again and received the same echo back until he found the room and door. Opening it he found Jaime Lannister trying to prop himself up on the bed. His head was bandaged yet looked exactly the same as he had last seen him when he was here in Winterfell before his Uncle's capture. 

"Ser Jaime," Jon said as he closed the door behind him. "Are you alright?"

Jaime grunted. "Can you help me sit up lad?"

Jon went over and helped the older man do just that. Finally, he let out a sigh of relief. His blue eyes looked around the room and then at Jon. The door opened again and the woman who had left the solar early-_your sister_ whispered his mind- came in holding a chest with what looked like food that was about to teeter over. Jon quickly went over and helped her hold the chest steady. They locked eyes with one another before Jon walked back holding the chest with her help. They set it down next to Jaime and sat where the chairs were by the table, bringing them by the side of the bed.

Jaime looked at the woman with grief and relief on his face combining into one emotion. 

"You grew up," Jaime said with a sad smile. He held out his hand she placed her own in his. Jaime squeezed it tightly still smiling. Jon felt like something akin to familiarity was going on between the two of them and Jon felt like he should leave. Jaime seemed to sense this. "Have you met Jon Snow?" He asked her.

She shook her head."No, haven't gotten the pleasure although we did get introduced when I arrived with the Martells."

Jaime hummed a tune that Jon did not recognize. "Do you know who he is?" 

This seemed to make her curious and Jon realized that she did not know who he was and so did Jaime but it seemed to not faze him as if he knew what would happen. "Rhae I would like you to meet your brother."

Now everything seemed to click in the eyes of his older sister. Jon was waiting for screaming to come out of her mouth but instead felt her hands cup the sides of his face making Jon stare into his sister's brown eyes. "I have a brother," Her voice was a whisper and wavering as her eyes were with tears unshed. Jon could only nod as Rhaenys hugged him tightly, crying silently.

She apologized for crying but Jon shook his head. "It's okay," He told her. "I have an older sister and that's new to me."

She gave him a smile as her eyes raked over his face from his hair to his eyes and chin. "Aegon would have loved to meet you. Maybe even mama, she would have raised you, damn the consequences!" 

That made Jaime laugh. "You are correct about that. Elia did love children, I remember one time she let you paint my face and hair with mud. Do you remember that? The Mud Queen of The Red Keep?" 

Rhaenys shook her head with a smile on her face. "Sounds like something I would do. One time in Volantis I cut my hair, Aunt Ashara screamed so loud that day when she found me with my hair all hacked off." She laughed at the memory. 

She then sighed. "I have something for you, Jon. But I think Dany should give it to you later but for now, this will do."

Rhaenys gave the food to Jaime who thanked her. As he was eating, she opened the trunk. First, she took out a couple of letters and handed it over to Jon. Then pulled out a longsword and the sight of Dark Sister made Jaime choke on the pice of bread he ate. 

Rhaenys just gave her old guard grin. "He had found it in Dragonstone about a year before he married my mother. Kept it there until he had Lyanna stay in the Tower of Joy in Dorne. He placed Dark Sister there before Dragonstone was taken over. I found it there with letters of him to Lady Lyanna."

Jon's eyes widened and Rhaenys gave him a sympathetic smile. Placing the sword on her lap, she took the letters and began to read them out loud to her audience.

"Dear Lyanna, I write this knowing that time may be short for us. I know once this is over and our Visenya born, I will take you to King's Landing to tell the story. Elia, she will come around, she knows that the dragon must have three heads. She will have time to get used to me having another wife but my dear sweet Lyanna, I promise this will be alright. Everything will be alright, I shall be with you soon. Your husband, Rhaegar." Rhaenys finished. 

The letters went on, only five. The others that followed talked about the war and how Elia felt humiliated yet frightened, begging Rhaegar to come back. Rhaegar wanted the Rebellion to be squashed but not with death. He talked nothing more than Visenya and Lyanna, Elia, Rhaeynsa and little Aegon. Reading it before she got to the North made Rhaenys' blood boil. She saw the pain that had happened to her mother in dreams, horrifying nightmares that were so vivid, she could smell the blood in the Red Keep.

"You can keep these Jon," She said, handing over the letters to her younger brother. Neither spoke about how much her hands shook when she handed the letters over.

* * *

The next day brought nothing but a headache to Rhaenys as the talk bloomed into a full-on fight between her Uncle Oberyn and Lord Robb Stark. Only they seemed to be caring about who would rule the throne. Dany was happily chatting with old Aemon up in Ned Stark's solar. Jaime was still resting in the room and Brienne had gone to keep him company. Sansa and Arya were in lessons along with their brothers, Shireen Baratheon was with her as well as Gendry who argued against it at first but Jon practically made him. He would later go to the smithy. 

Arianne was walking around Winterfell with Jon's uncle Benjen something that did not surprise Lady Catelyn or Oberyn. 

Rhaenys just rubbed her temples and looked to her side, noticing Jon's miserable face as the arguing continued. She felt Eliandrya nudge her face as if not liking where this talk was going.

"The crown has a right to go to Rhaenys!" Oberyn shouted. 

Robb, all red-faced snarled at the older man. "It goes to Jon! He's the only male heir to Rhaegar!"

_If they can't agree, this will turn to a worse war with all of us tearing each other apart!_

"ENOUGH!" She slammed her hands on the table. Everyone's eyes went to her, sitting next to her was Jon who shifted uneasily in his seat as if sensing her temper. Rhaenys stared down her Uncle and Lord Robb. "The ones who should be deciding should be me and my brother, not our kin. I know both of you want one of us to sit and rule but the decision should be by us, Rhaegar's last living children and it shall be us who decide it. We will give you a response by tomorrow morning." 

Rhaenys got up and Jon did so as well following her out the door. 

He caught up with her, Ghost at his heels. Her dragons were perched on her shoulder, Jon stared at it with awe. Dany had given Jon his dragon egg last night, the three Targaryens sitting around as Jon looked at the blue dragon egg with wonder. 

_"It's a girl," Dany said proudly. "Your sister was a girl and mine are boys. This is good, that means the line could continue! Dragons will fly over Westeros and King's Landing like the times of Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys!"_

_"Like Jaehreays the Conciliator and Alysanne the Good Queen," Rhaenys spoke up. Dany just nodded looking excited. Jon just kept staring at his egg._

_He placed it next to his ear and then exclaimed, "I can hear it talk to me!"_

_"Of course," Dany said to him with a smile. "We are dragons, they hear us and know us. They are ours."_

Now she was walking side-by-side with Jon. "Have you thought of a name for the egg?" She asked Jon.

Jon nodded. "I did. Its name shall be called Shadow," He said with such serious expression. "Sansa had already taken the there name I was going with. I was going to name it Lyanna but Sansa beat me to it and named her wolf after her. Arya named her wolf pup Visenya."

"A good name," Rhaenys agreed amusingly. 

They walked in silence until they reached the entrance to the crypt where no one would find them for hours. They walked more until stopping at Lyanna Stark's tomb. Her statue did her no justice, Rhaenys thought but kept that to herself. Sitting on the stone-cold floor, Jon lit a candle, placing it at the foot of his mother's tomb. 

Rhaenys had gone to see her own mother's tomb back in Dorne before leaving. She placed two flowers at the resting place of Elia and Aegon. Another one for Prince Lewyn, the kingsguard that died during the Rebellion. She sat there for hours talking to her mother.

"You should take it," Jon said. 

"What?" 

Jon nodded his head "The throne, it is yours by right. You are the first of us, it is yours by right."

Rhaenys shook her head. "Westeros does not have a good record with Queens ruling alone, let alone firstborn girl taking the throne. They will think I stole it from the living male heir of my father."

"I'll tell them that I gave it to you and that I support you as a Prince and brother. I don't want it, I don't want to rule."

"Neither do I," The words leaving her mouth quickly as they appeared in her mind. 

It made her laugh first and then Jon joined in, the laughter echoing in the crypts. "None of us want it but one must hold the burden to keep the peace," Rhaenys mused. She looked into Jon's grey eyes and noticed uncertainty. _He does not want the burden any more than I want it. I cannot let either Dany or Jon feel the burden of this. I am the oldest, I must protect them from the Usurper and Tywin Lannister. It must be me who must wear the crown._

"For both our sake little brother," Rhaeyns spoke softly touching his shoulder with her outstretched hand. "I will do it. I will wear the crown, sit on the Iron Throne and rule. I will protect you and Dany. I promise this."

"But what about the North?" Jon asked. "Robb won't like this. Maybe Aunt Catelyn will agree to this, I will be by your side helping so the North will be heard."

She nodded her head. "Just like Dorne's voice will be heard, the North won't be ignored anymore."

When they announced their decision, Jaime was there sitting by Brienne of Tarth. They seemed happy in each other's presence, something that she noticed. They looked at the siblings as if waiting for their decision that they came to an early agreement. 

"Jon and I have come to an agreement in the few hours that we had yesterday." She told them.

Jon continued where she left off. "I have full support over my sister taking the claim for the Iron Throne. It is her right being our father's firstborn, she has a better claim to it."

She nodded. "That being said, I do not have any children nor am I married. Until I am, I say that Jon is my heir until I give birth to either a boy or a girl."

* * *

Ned Stark was in Highgarden if the letter was anything but true which means the Tyrells know the truth as well and want an alliance. Since Rhaenys was now declared Queen and Jon as her heir, Catelyn decided that it would have to be Jon to marry Margaery Tyrell, Lord Tyrell's daughter. 

"I don't even know her!" Jon protested.

Catelyn sighed. "We need the alliance, Jon, you know that to win this war. The Tyrells have always been supporters of the Targaryens since the beginning, especially during the rebellion. It must be you."

"But why not Rhaenys?" Jon asked frowning. 

"Because she is going to marry Robb," She told him. Jon looked taken aback. Catelyn continued. "Princess Arianne with her father's blessing agreed to have Rhaenys and Robb wed after we take the throne. The only way to solidify the alliance between the North and Dorne, now it must be you who solidifies the alliance between the North and the Reach. We will be meeting in Highgarden. Our soldiers will march as Prince Doran readies his armies on the sea. The Tyrells are ready, we must strike now."

"Once we get to Highgarden, I marry Margaery Tyrell," Jon muttered. "What about Dany?"

Catelyn shrugged. "That is your sister's decision on who she will marry."

All Jon could think once he walked away from the conversation he had with his aunt was that he would marry someone for an alliance, someone he does not even know. Even his sister! She barely spoke a word to Robb but apparently he seemed to give her moon eyes whenever she passed by with Jon on their daily walks around Winterfell. Theon called disgusting and Jon rolled his eyes at his cousin's eyes towards his sibling.

_The pack survived this far, we will continue to survive until we are_ safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cute for Sansa to name her second wolf after her aunt and Arya to name her second wolf after Visenya Targaryen. Jon's wolf name, idk i thought it would be a cool name, ya know, Shadow the dragon! Yes, the song that Elia is singing is Once Upon a December. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
